〘ROUGE〙
by MacaRoxn
Summary: Cuman cerita masa kuliah yang gak kesampean. Mampir aja siapa tau suka. Pairing Hinata Sasuke. Don't like don't read. Warning! Harsh words, Bahasa non baku, Lemon nyerempet, Typo, OOC, dll.
1. xXOneXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update, Bahasa Non Baku, Receh.

Cuman buat hiburan kok~

Enjoy~

Now playing: I Would Like -Zara Larsson

.

.

.

.

.

Udah kelar SMA, lanjut kuliah. Dari awal masuk SMA, gue selalu nganggep anak kampus tuh keren. Sekarang, gue udah jadi anak kampus. Belom masuk sih tapi udah keterima. Bareng sama Ino, Sakura, sama Tenten. Mereka sahabat sahabat gue. Tiga bulan lagi anniversarynya persahabatan kita yang ke 5. Kalo gue ketemu sama Ino Sakura sama Tenten tuh pas SMP. Mereka kakel gue tapi jadi temen seangkatan gue. Mereka sama sama umur 17 sekarang. Karena kita akrab dan mereka gak mau gue lulus duluan, mereka ikut aksel pas SMA. Gak tau lah ya, padahal dari fisik kita beda banget. Kenapa kita beda? Karena kita bukan orang yang sama. Garing. Fine.

Hampir semua orang bilang kalo masa SMA itu masa yang paling indah. Karena masa SMA adalah masa dimana pelajarnya jadi penjelajah cinta, bukan cinta monyet lagi. Apalahi pacarannya anak esde yang udah manggil Ayah Bunda. Tapi gue belum ngerasain tuh indahnya dimana. Apa ini karena gue yang paling muda seangkatan? Kelas XII normalnya sih umur 18 tapi gue umur 16. Gak nanya sih kan gue aksel (lompat kelas) heuheu. Kadang kadang gue jadi dipanggil "Dek" sama cowo cowo angkatan gue.

"Hina, siapin bahan buat besok kalo gak mau kena omel," si Ino buka pintu kamar gue.

"Bahan apaan? Mau ngapain besok?"

"Ini nih yang bikin gue bertanya tanya kenapa bisa sekolah ngelulusin murid tolol kek lo," ini si Ino lagi yang ngomong.

"Emang. Gue gak lulus. Ngelonte gue."

"Eh sianjing lo! Ospek! Besok ospek! Mau masuk kampus kagak lo!?"

Gue sayang Ino. Tapi entah kenapa gue sama si Ino ini gak pernah bisa bercakap tanpa nada tinggi dan tanda seru. Ada aja yang bikin kzl. Gue juga ngerti sih kalo gue emang paling ogah disalahin heuheu.

Kenapa sih kegiatan purba, ospek ospekan itu mesti di lakukan? Perpeloncoan buat apa coba? Bokap nyokap nyekolahin bukannya diajarin malah suruh kayang kebalik. Terus yang bego siapa?

Gue keluar kamar, ngeliat Sakura sama Tenten lagi nyiapin tas. Taruhan, itu pasti tas buat besok. Soalnya isinya tali rafia, topi tani, sabun batang, sama hasduk pramuka. Ngapain coba anak orang suruh bawa sabun batang? Mau nyabun lo? g.

Gue cumab ngelietin aja dari tadi sampe Sakura nyadar kalo ada gue disekitarnya. Alhasil, gue disuruh bantuin mereka ngemas tas. Padahal sih gue males.

"Ino mana?"

"Ke supermarket beli kaldu sosis ama merica. Napa?" Sakura malah nanya balik.

"Gak ada. Cuman nanya," gue jejelin sabun ke tas, "eh, jidat. Ntar kalo gue bolos nitip absen ya."

Sakura jawab tapi gak noleh ke gue, "kita kan beda fakultas, ogeb."

Iya juga ya, terus gue nitip absen ke sape?

.

.

.

.

.

Abis ngemas tas, kita makan di depan tv bareng bareng. Hari ini si Ino masak sop sama tempe penyet pake sambel. Kita nonton netflix mumpung ada kesempatan. Abis gitu, kita masuk kamar masing masing. Malemnya, entah kenapa gue gak bisa tidur. Padahal, kalo misalnya ada lomba tidur paling cepet gue pasti menang. Karena Ino insom (gak bisa tidur?) dan Sakura suka night craving (yang sukanya malem malem kelaperan terus buka buka kulkas, bahasa jawanya nikus). Kalo si Tenten paling juara dua. Bukannya apa, tapi tiba tiba gue kepikiran sama mantan mantan gue yang gue gak inget namanya. Jadinya gue lupa mantan gue ada berapa. Pacaran paling lama seminggu sih, sama Sasori. Tapi setiap putus pasti gue yang mutusin. Macem macem sih alasannya.

Buat apa pacaran sama cowo modal harta bonyok tapi minta t3t3 lo doang? Gak guna.

Kalo ditanya, cowo idaman gue adalah cowo mapan yang pake jas. Ya jadi otomatis gue suka sama yang lebih tua dari gue. Tapi karena gue aksel, jelas lah seangkatan lebih tua dari gue. Lain cerita kalo dianya juga aksel kek gue.

Bukannya apa, gue gak ngenes sih karena gue bahagia. Tapi gue sendiri. Gue gak bisa ganggu sahabat sahabat gue sama cowonya lah. Kan gue pengertian. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, gue bakal ngasih waktu buat sahabat sahabat gue sama pacarnya masing masing. Lambat laun, gue mulai ngerasa lah itu yang namanya kesepian.

Tenten itu cewe yang keibuan banget. Dia selalu masakin kita. Dan dia adalah calon kakak ipar gue. Iya abang gue si Neji. Demen dia sama si Tenten. Tenten ama abang gue beda 3 tahun. Abang gue lagi ngelanjutin S2 Kedokteran, jadilah Tenten nyusul pingin Kedokteran juga.

Kalo Ino, dia cewe tomboi. Gak setomboi Sakura sih. Dia udah dapet Sai. Dapet berondong uhuy. Tapi Sai itu emang senyumnya emesh (baca: psikopat). Gak heran sih Ino naksir. Mereka udah mau dua tahun. Pas baru masuk, Sai udah ditarget sama Ino. Tapi akhirnya Sai demen juga.

Sakura ini batinnya emang cowo kayaknya. Dia pacarnya si Naruto kuning itu. Naruto emang tajir sih. Dia anak dari pemilik universitas yang bakal kita tempatin. Kata Naruto, meskipun Sakura t3t3nya datar, pasti tumbuh juga. Tinggal nunggu waktu. Naruto seumuran sama Sakura. Mereka awet sih, udah jalan 3 tahun. Lama kan? Gue juga bingung padahal tiap hari cekcok. Tapi abis berantem ya baikan lagi.

Mantan gue yang gue inget namanya Sasori. Iyalah, kan yang paling lama. Seminggu. Dia imut rambutnya merah. Kalo senyum, mesti matanya ilang. Matanya kek cewe sih. Tapi kita putus karena gue bosen sama dia. Jahad gue? Bd. Gue tidur aja.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh! Sebelum tidur gue mau nyeritain dikit tentang abang gue. Bang Neji. Bang Neji emang orangnya agak cuek tapi Bang Neji selalu ngontrol gue. Dia hobi Tae Kwon Do dan sukses nyabet beberapa medali yang di pajang di kamar apartementnya. Meskipun dia ngomongnya gak boros boros banget, tapi dia baperin. Di umurnya yang ke 20 ini doi udah ngambil s2 Psikologi. Gue paham, Hyuuga Corp butuh penerus dan bang Neji udah saklek di jurusan psikologi. Jadi mau gak mau, gue yang masuk jurusan bisnis. Itu demi ngindarin kemungkinan gue dijodohin sama cowo yang berlatar belakang bisnis buat penerus Hyuuga Corp. Mending gue jadi ratu yang sibuk ngurusin kerajaan sampe rajanya dateng daripada ratu yang gak bisa apa apa, kan?

Tapi gue tetep sayang sama bang Neji. Kalo cewe lain nganggep Tousan sebagai super hero pertama yang mereka lihat, atau pun cinta pertama mereka. Gue akan nganggep bang Neji sebagai super hero dan cinta pertama gue. Dari dia, gue belajar banyak tentang idup. Kalo idup ga boleh naif ato egois. Dan dia jadi contoh yang cukup berhasil di mata gue.

Gue mau cerita tentang kejadian yang bikin gue sayang sama bang Neji selamanya. Waktu itu, pas gue smp ada kakak kelas gue cabe banget namanya Karin. Dia nyebarin gosip di sekolah kalo gue udah ngelakuin yang iya iya ama Sasori. Gue ngerti dia cuman iri sama gue karena gue lebih muda dan lebih pinter daripada dia.

Hari sabtu, waktu itu pulang sekolah. Gue ke toilet. Pas di toilet tiba tiba gue disiram air bekas pel pelan dan dikunciin. Gue gedor gedor pintu itu dan gak kebuka juga. Gue lagi gak bawa hape waktu itu.

Sorry aja gue bukan cewe yang jadiin toilet tempat foto studio.

Sampe jam lima sore, gue kedinginan dan laper banget. Padahal gue harusnya pulang jam tiga karena ada kegiatan ekskul. Tiba tiba gue denger ada orang masuk dan ngedobrak pintu bilik kamar mandi gue. My savior, Bang Neji.

Dia ngelepas jaketnya dan makein ke gue. Gue emang tiap hari dijemput ama dia pake mobil. Dia gendong gue ke mobil dari lantai dua.

Pas di mobil sampe rumah, dia gak nanyain gue apa apa. Sampe besok, gue panas dan gak bisa ngapa ngapain. Gue dijagain sama Kaasan waktu itu.

Gue inget banget, gimana seremnya dia waktu gue ngeliat dia di kelas gue pas hari senin. Gue denger gosip kalo Karin di keluarin dari sekolah karena bullying. Dan bener. Ya gue mampusin sih.

Yang gak akan gue lupa adalah ketika, bang Neji dengan wajah sinisnya ngomong di depan kelas gue, "liat kan yang terjadi sama Karin saat dia nyentuh adek gue? Jangan sampe itu terjadi sama kalian juga."

.

.

.

.

.

Panas, tenggorokan gue kering banget rasanya. Matahari kayaknya gak bisa diajak kompromi sekali ini aja biar gak terlalu panas. Tenggorokan gue serasa mau pecah. Rambut gue gak tau deh ini di kuncir model apaan kek ondel ondel. Tenten sih keliatan kesel, tapi kuat sabar dia. Si Sakura udah mencak mencak pingin pulang dari tadi. Si Ino gak jauh beda dari Sakura.

"Heh! Kalian tuh punya kuping gak sih?! Ngerti suruh ngapain?!"

Ini ngapain si mas mas pake ungu ungu di mukanya? Name tagnya sih Kankuro. Bodo. Gue gak peduli juga sama nama dia. Gue pingin pulang!

"Heh! Kok lo malah diem?! Gak dengerin instruksi?!"

Gue noleh cantik ke kanan kiri. Kali ini mas mas yang berponi item rata. Namanya Lee teriak ke gue. Gue pun nunjuk diri gue sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa dia ngomong sama gue.

"Iyalah! Lo! Ngerti gak sih?! Maju sini lo!" dia nunjuk lurus ke arah gue.

Mas yang name tagnya Shikamaru dengan wajah datarnya narik gue kedepan.

Gue udah di depan lapangan. Tenten ekspresinya khawatir gitu. Sedangkan Sakura ama Ino udah nahan biar gak nabok senior kita ini, "siapa nama lo?!"

Anjeng, gak usah tereak njeng, "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Push up lo disini. Berani banget ngelawan senior!" Duh baik banget masnya jadi pengen gerus komuknya :)

"Ada hukuman lain gak, senior?"

"Kagak! Buruan!"

Dengan berat hati, gueue nurutin perintah senior songong gue ini. Gue bersumpah gue akan lulus duluan dan balik ngerendahin dia.

Baru gue mau ancang ancang posisi push up, tiba tiba ada nih orang yang nahan gue. Seketika seisi lapangan ngeliatin gue dan cowo ini yang tiba tiba nongol.

Sasori?

"Gak ada yang boleh nyentuh dia saat gue masih hidup," dia munggungin gue yakin tapi ini bukan suara Sasori.

Di kupingnya, dia pake anting anting item. Yang buat gue ngira dia Sasori adalah rambut merahnya yang mirip banget sama Sasori. Tapi setelah gue perhatiin posturnya, gue yakin jelas dia bukan Sasori.

Dia gendong gue di punggungnya. Seisi lapangan hening pada ngeliatin gue termasuk Ino Sakura sama Tenten. Pandangan mereka seakan ngomong

"Siapa?"

"Lo utang penjelasan"

Dan gue jawab juga pake tatapan.

"Gue juga gak tau ini siapa!"


	2. xXTwoXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update

Enjoy~

QOTD: "Siapa yang menyangka bahwa kau adalah wajah yang pertama kali kulihat saat bangun dari tidurku kelak?"

Now Playing: Pretty Girl -Maggie Lindemann

.

.

.

.

.

Dia gendong gue di punggungnya. Seisi lapangan hening pada ngeliatin gue termasuk Ino Sakura sama Tenten. Pandangan mereka seakan ngomong

"Siapa?"

"Lo utang penjelasan"

Dan gue jawab juga pake tatapan.

"Gue juga gak tau ini siapa!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gue di UKS. Bareng sama nih cowo. Gue udah liat mukanya. Dan dia bukan Sasori. Awalnya, gue ngira dia Sasori karena rambutnya merah sama kayak punya Sasori. Dia gak punya name tag karena dia bukan petugas ospek. Dia gak ngenalin dirinya ke gue seakan udah kenal sama gue. Gue juga gak enak mau nanyain namanya. Tapi dia emang nyeremin sih. Ada tato Ai di jidatnya. Dia ngerebahin gue di kasur UKS, terus pergi. Baru aja gue mau ngeluarin hp buat hubungin Tenten tapi dia tiba tiba masuk lagi. Reflek, gue buru buru masukin hp ke kantong celana.

"Kepanasan tadi? Pusing?"

Singkat padat dan jelas. Gue kira dia buka mulut mau kenalan. Dia naroh teh anget di meja samping kasur.

"Dikit," jawab gue gak kalah singkat.

Dia bantu gue buat duduk, terus minumin tehnya ke gue. Sebelumnya, dia niup kecil tehnya yang mungkin dirasa kepanasan. Ya. Ini chammomile tea. Favorit gue. Dan darimana dia tau? Gue juga gak tau.

"Makasih." kata gue yang dijawab gumaman singkat dari dia.

Suasana disini awkward banget. Gue nyodorin tangan gue ke dia, "Hinata."

Dia ngeliet gue dengan tatapan yang gak bisa gue artiin. Agak lama tangan gue terambang di udara. Sumpah. Selama ini belum ada cowo yang nolak salaman sama gue.

"Gue tau. Kenapa? Lo lupa nama gue?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Ya emang harus gitu gue ngapalin nama lo? Jangan jangan dia mantan gue? Ah seinget gue gue gak pernah pacaran sama kakak kelas kok.

"Uhm, emang kita pernah kenalan?" gue nurunin tangan gue dan dia masih natep gue pas.

Dia ngangkat tangannya. Gue ngangkat tangan gue lagi buat nyalamin dia. Tapi kayaknya dia gak berniat buat salaman sama gue.

Tuk!

Dia nyentil jidat gue.

Gue ngusek ngusek jidat gue yang barusan disentil. Anjir sakit juga ternyata. Gue nyatuin alis marah. Dia malah senyum kecil. Dia bangun dari tempat duduk.

"Pikun."

Satu kata yang sangat menohok gue. Punggungnya yang sandarable ada di depn muka gue. Sianjing! Sape berani ngatain gue pikun?! Dasar merah!

Punggungnya udah gak keliatan lagi dari sini. Gue buru buru nyibak selimut yang nutupin paha gue dan berniat nyusul si merah keluar. Si merah? Sorry. Kayaknya itu panggilan yang cocok buat si bego kayak dia.

Baru aja gue keluar. Gue noleh ke kanan kiri tapi gak nemuin dia. Pas gue mundur cantik, gue ngerasa nabrak orang.

Duk!

"Sorry gue gak liat," kata gue tanpa noleh ke belakang.

Gue memilih untuk ngelanjutin langkah gue ke lapangan dari pada nyariin si merah gak jelas itu. Tapi orang yang gue tabrak malah narik lengan gue buat hadep dia.

Gue masang muka marah. Berani banget dia nyentuh gue.

Gue gak tau namanya. Rambutnya warna Raven. Dia pake jas rapi keliatan kek orang kaya. Ganteng sih tapi wajahnya kek tembok. Datar tanpa guratan ekspresi apapun. Gue kira tadi dia narik gue buat ngomong sesuatu. Tapi selama kurang lebih 20 detik ini dia cuman ngeliatin gue tanpa ngomong apapun. Buang buang waktu gue. Gue ngehentakin tangan buat ngelepasin tangan dia dari lengan gue. Gue mundur selakangkah.

"Kalo lo gak mau ngomong apa apa, gak usah ganggu gue. Buang buang waktu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lo jelasin sama kita!"

T E R C Y D U C K

Baru pulang gue. Pintu rumah udah gue buka dan gue tutup sepelan mungkin. Gue pun udah jalan sambil jinjit biar mereka gak denger gue masuk. Tapi pendengaran Ino emang gak bisa terelakkan.

"Jelasin apaan?" tanya gue kikuk.

Mereka ngerubung gue ngelingkarin gue biar gue gak kabur kaburan, "ya itu tadi siapa bege?!"

Kebiasaan buruk gue saat gue gugup adalah, gue selalu gigit bibir bawah gue.

Kaki gue malah goyang goyang gak dukung banget buat gue boong. Tatapan mata mereka bertiga malah bikin gue kicep.

"Gue gak kenal sama cowo itu sumpah, " kata gue berusaha ngelak.

"Lo kira kita bego?!" kata Ino pedes.

"Kita kenal lo gak sehari dua hari ya te!" kata Sakura gak kalah pedes malah ngatain gue lonte.

"Jelasin, Hina. Kita khawatir sama lo. Gak mau lo kenapa napa."

Gue giring percakapan ke sofa ruang tamu. Mereka masih dengan ekspresi ngamuk kecuali Tenten yang keibuan. Gue gak bisa nyalahin mereka yang giniin gue. Kalo salah satu dari mereka dibawa di depan mata gue sama cowo aneh juga gue bakal maju paling depan.

"Gue baru kenal sama dia. Awalnya gue kira dia Sasori tapi bukan."

Tatapan matanya mereka tuh kek minta penjelasan lebih.

"Jadi, tadi tuh, gue dibawa ke uks sama dia. Terus dia nidurin gu-"

"APA?!" mereka bertiga gebrak meja ruang tv bikin gue terkedjoet.

"Enggak! Maksudnya dia naruh gue di tempat tidur uks. Kalian tuh nethink mulu sih."

"Terus dia ngasih gue cammomile tea. Udah terus dia pergi. Gue balik lagi ke lapangan deh."

Mereka kek ngembusin napas lega gitu, "tapi lo gak papa kan?"

Gue ngangguk buat yakinin sahabat sahabat gue.

Alhasil, gue berhasil yakinin mereka kalo cowo itu bukan ancaman. Emang sih, gue gak punya keahlian tae kwon do nya Sakura, kemampuan baca muka orang nya Ino atau beladiri ganas dibalik komuk keibuannya Tenten. Tapi gue yakin gue bisa jaga diri. Pake alat kejut listrik yang di beliin bang Neji sebulan yang lalu.

"Gak ada yang lo tutup tutupin kan?" kata Ino sambil ngemil tempe mendoan.

"Gak lah. Ngapain," kata gue.

Iya, emang gue udah cerita tentang kronologis kejadian si merah itu. Kalo si cowo raven yang gue tabrak itu, gue gak ada cerita sama mereka. Nah ceritanya aja absurd gitu. Namanya si merah aja gue kaga tau. Mana si om om raven itu?

Hari udah malem, besok ospek sesi kedua yang berarti gue harus survive untuk besok dan lusa karena ada tiga sesi. Gue masang masker wajah dan rebahan di kasur. Ritual sebelum tidur gue adalah rebahan telentang diatas kasur ngeliat lurus ke atas. Mikirin tentang sesuatu. Dan malam ini, gue mikirin tentang cowo tadi.

Cowo tadi itu. Kalo gue deskripsiin, tinggi badan dia kurang lebih 170 an. Berat badan mungkin 65 an. Kulitnya putih pucet tanpa lecet. Cuman ada tato ai yang di jidatnya. Rambutnya merah. Matanya gimanaa gitu. Dia pake satu anting di kuping kirinya. Dia juga pake gelang item di tangan kanannya di samping jam tangan rolex nya.

Biasanya, selupa lupanya gue sama orang. Bahkan mantan mantan gue, gue pasti inget aura dan aroma tubuh orang itu. Tapi gue gak inget aroma tubuh kayak dia. Gue tau itu parfumnya calvin klein yang paling baru. Masih new arrival dan limited edition. Gue mikirnya, dia pasti holkay.

Hmm gimana dia bisa tau soal chammomile tea ama nama gue? Sahabat gue pasti gak kenal. Coret. Tinggal satu sih, masa Bang Neji? Dia kan udah lama si kampus itu. Jadi mungkin dia temennya bang Neji.

Jadi, kemungkinan teori gue adalah saat senior syalan tadi nanyain nama gue dan gue jawab Hinata Hyuuga dia pasti udah ada di sekitar lapangan kan? Pas dia denger marga gue sama kek punya bang Neji, mungkin dia langsung tau gue keluarganya dan berniat untuk bantuin keluarga temennya.

"Hinata! Powerbank gue ada di lo kan?!" Ino tereak dari balik pintu.

"Iye!"

CKLEK!

"Noh di atas rak yang sono. Cari di sono," kata gue sambil nunjuk rak tumpukan buku deket kabel kabel.

Ino nyingkirin kabel kabel buat nyari powerbanknya, "lo gak papa?"

Gue ngangkat sebelah alis, "napa emang?"

"Gak papa? Yaudah gue bobo," dia pergi keluar kamar gue tanpa bawa powerbank, "powerbank gue udah di gue. Cuman mau ngecek lo aja."

Perlakuan sahabat gue yang kayak gitu bikin gue ngerasa beruntung dipertemuin sama orang kek mereka. Sesibuk apapun mereka paginya, mereka akan nyempetin waktu untuk sekedar ngirim chat ato ngecek keadaan dengan banyak modus kek tadi.

Hal ini bikin gue sedih juga.

Kenapa gue merasa paling gak bisa apa apa diantara kita berempat? Seperti yang tadi gue bilang, mereka bertiga ahli dalam self-defense. Gue? nyalain kompor aja kudu nunggu bang Neji. Bukannya apa apa, tapi mungkin karena bang Neji overprotective sama gue. Gue jadi bergantung sama dia. Dalam beberapa faktor, itu mendukung gue keliatan lemah.

Faktor pertama, gue yang paling muda. Gue emang banyak di babu sama mereka. Tapi setiap gue punya pacar mesti di interogasi sama sohib sohib gue. Gue jadi gak bisa gerak di kekepin mulu.

Faktor kedua, fine. Gue ngaku emang gue pikunan, teledor pula. Ternyata punya otak encer bukan berarti gak pikun dan gak teledor. Tapi gue udah ngatasin itu sedikit dengan memo voice note di henpon gue.

Faktor ketiga, dari kecil gue udah di kekepin sama bang Neji jadi gue gak bisa ngapa ngapain. Gue bisa apa? Ngelawan? Durhaka dong gue. Jadinya ya gue gak ada kemampuan self defense sama sekali.

Bang Neji bilang, "gue berusaha mati matian nguasain tae kwon do juga buat ngelindungin lo sama Kaasan nantinya."

Kadang gue pingin nangis juga mikirinnya. Kalo gue latian beladiri sekarang, abang gue gak gampang dirayu jadi-

Ting!

 **GaaraSabaku**

p

What?


	3. xXThreeXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update

Enjoy~

QOTD: "Lagi lagi karena uang"

Now playing: You Don't Own Me -Grace

.

.

.

.

.

Bang Neji bilang, "gue berusaha mati matian nguasain tae kwon do juga buat ngelindungin lo sama Kaasan nantinya."

Kadang gue pingin nangis juga mikirinnya. Kalo gue latian beladiri sekarang, abang gue gak gampang dirayu jadi-

Ting!

 **GaaraSabaku**

 _p_

What?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 **HyuugaHina**

 _Kamu siapa? Kamu sperti jelly_

Read.

Mengetik,

 **GaaraSabaku**

 _Cantik cantik gadanta lo_

"Katain aja teros gue! Katain bang! Gak sama si merah sama ini lagi!"

"Hinata! Diem! Dah malem tidur lo!" teriak Tenten dari seberang pintu kamar gue.

Gue langsung nutup mulut gue yang abis tereak pake tangan dan tiduran lagi. Tenten kalo udah teriak kudu di turutin. Wajar lah jiwa emak emak.

 **HyuugaHina**

 _Gak usah ngatain gue!_

 **GaaraSabaku**

 _Jan deket deket sm cowo yg l tabrak td._

Wait, kok dia tau gue nabrak orang? Berarti dia ada di sekitar UKS dong waktu itu sedangkan yang disana cuman gue sama merah.

 **HyuugaHina**

 _Oi gilak! Lo cowo yg nyentil gue ya?!_

 **GaaraSabaku**

 _Jgn deket deket sm cowo yg lo tabrak td. Ngerti g?_

 **HyuugaHina**

 _Hmm tp gmn ya.. Dia tuh pacar gue. Kan ena pacaran sm om om tajir._

Kerjain dikit gapa lah ya huehue

Tunggu

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Kok kagak dibales dasaarrrr

Oi

Serah bang dd cape mo bobo

Ee tapi ngapain dia ngelarang gue ya? Dia jenis om om pedofil bukan? Ato dia tipe tipe sugar daddy? Wah pikiran gue mulai melalang buana. Tapi gue juga ga papa sih kalo sama sugar daddy. Kan apa apa dibayarin. Tapi gue gak ngerasain pacaran dong jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ospek sesi kedua. Gak tau kenapa, senior pada gimana gitu ke gue. Kalo gue tebak tebak, ini pasti gara gara cowo yang namanya Gaara itu. Apalagi Naruto menel sama si Sakura nah Sakura gabung ama kita kita. Tapi ya, dari tadi tuh, senior kemaren yang namanya Kankuro itu ngeliatin gue mulu. Gue penasaran sih, pingin nanya tapi masa gue bilang "senior mau ngomong sama saya?"

Bisa dibogem mentah gue :')

Belom lagi kalo ternyata dia ada anjingnya (baca: pacar)

"Hina, lo ngerasa diliatin sama senior itu ga sih?" Tenten tiba tiba nimbrung.

"Iya sih, tapi gue gatau kenapa."

"Lo mending coba pergi ke kamar mandi, kalo dia ngikutin, berarti dia beneran ada maksud sama lo. Nyalain henpon lo selama jalan. Gih," kata Ino.

Gue ngangguk. Karena gue yang paling muda, mereka ngajarin gue cara bertindak kalo ada yang mencurigakan. Cuman perlu kunci dan henpon. Kuncinya gue selipin diantara jari jari saat tangan gue ngepal. Jadinya kek kukunya wolverine gitu loh. Meskipun gue tinju gak seberapa bertenaga tetep sakit karena kena kuncinya. Kalo henpon pastilah buat nelpon ke nomer darurat.

Akhirnya gue memilih untuk ijin ke kamar mandi sama Senior Rock Lee yang diiyain sama dia. Betul dugaan Ino, Kankuro ini emang ngikutin gue. Mungkin kalo ada satu hal yang bisa dibanggakan, gue punya mata, hidung, dan telinga yang paling peka diantara sahabat gue. Gue lanjut jalan sampe ke tikungan kamar mandi.

Di tikungan, dia keliatan celingukan kek nyari seseorang. Pas dia noleh ke kanan, matanya ketemu ama mata gue.

"Ngapain lo?! Kok lo ngikutin gue?!" kata gue dengan kepalan tangan dan henpon siap telpon.

Dia narik gue dan dengan mudahnya ngambil henpon gue di jejelin di saku belakangnya cepet banget. Gue sampe gak bisa liat dia gerak.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Apa yang terjadi sama lo dan Gaara di Uks?"

Gue mikir bentar. Kenapa gue harus cerita sama nih orang? Apa pentingnya? "Lo siapanya Gaara?"

Dia tetep bersikap santai, "Gue sahabatnya."

"Gaara cuman naroh gue di uks, bikinin teh anget dan nyentil jidat gue. Napa?" kata gue judes.

Kankuro keliatan mikir. Dia diem sambil melayangkan tatapan gimana gitu ke sembarang arah, "gak ada lagi?"

"Ada om om. Dia nabrak gue. Terus dia megang lengan gue dan natep gue."

Sumpah sama sahabat gue aja gue gak cerita. Ngapain coba tiba tiba gue percaya sama si Kankuro ini?

"Rambut raven kan?"

Gue ngangguk,

"Ati ati. Lo gak aman."

Dan dia ninggalin gue.

Gue ngeliatin punggungnya yang menjauh nuju ke arah lapangan.

Apa semua cowo disini punya kebiasaan ninggalin cewe dalam keadaan cengo? Gak punya respect sama sekali ma cewe! Satunya nyentil, satunya ngancem! Bodo amat mending gue balik.

Pas di lapangan gue balik ke barisan. Tenten ngangkat tangannya ke atas dan goyang goyangin buat sinyal biar gue samperin. Jadilah gue nyamperin dia sama Ino. Sakura masih toyor toyoran ma Naruto.

"Gimana?" tanya Tenten.

"Dia nanyain kejadian kemaren. Ternyata dia sahabatnya Gaara."

Tenten sama Ino ber oh ria.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dek, lo gapapa kan?"

Suara khas bang Neji di sebrang telpon. Mungkin dia nanyain kejadian ospek sesi satu pas Gaara narik gue itu.

"Gapapa," kata gue, "Siapa Gaara bang?"

Dia diem bentar. Suara kresek kresek kedenger dari sini. Kayaknya dia pindah posisi, "dia temen gue dari pas maba."

Gue ber oh ria. Yaudah pasti abang gue ngerti lah paling udah diceritain si Gaara.

"Lo jangan pacaran sama dia dek," kata bang Neji tiba tiba.

"Lah emang siapa yang pacaran bang?"

"Gue ngerti dia suka sama lo. Tapi jangan sampe lo balik suka sama dia."

Gue bingung sih, kenapa abang gue ngelarang gue pacaran sama temennya? Kan udah kenal deket? Kenapa bang Neji berasumsi kalo si Gaara ini suka sama gue? Emang iya? Tapi gue gak gubris karena gue emang gak suka. Cuman penasaran aja sih.

"Gue ngerti kalo lo bingung. Gue tau kebiasaannya dia. Dia.. dia suka main cewe. Tapi dia sahabat gue. Gue gamau adek gue disakitin sahabat gue."

"Iya. "

Iyain biar cepet.

Tut!

Habis Bang Neji telpon, gue guling guling di kasur. Om om Raven kemaren tuh siapa coba? Ngapain dia ngeliatin gue? Kalo gue taksir ya, dia kisaran 22-23 an lah. Tapi dengan usia segitu dia punya baju yang gue taksir bisa sampe 37 juta? Dia tipe orang yang sukses di usia muda. Kalo dipikir pikir, gue kan nyari yang udah mapan dan lebih tua. Tapi beda umur sampe 6 tahun begitu :')

Tapi lama lama dipikir gue juga penasaran. Ada motifkah dibaliknya? Jangan jangan dia pedo? Gak. gak. Dan kenapa Kankuro tau cowo itu? Kenapa Gaara ngelarang gue deket deket cowo itu? Hayoloh sampe gue pucing mikirin hubungannya apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Woy makan!" kata Sakura sambil gedor gedor pintu gue gak santai.

"Iyeee"

Menu hari ini sop kacang merah. Ini sih favorit Ino. Gue langsung duduk di sampung Tenten dan makan. Porsi makan gue mesti paling banyak diantara mereka. Kalo Sakura tuh makannya dikit tapi tiap jam ngemil. Tenten bagian masakin kan. Kalo si Ino yang bantuin Tenten masak. Tapi dia bagian ngincipin makanan. Kadang kelepasan sih, jadinya dia kenyang duluan.

"Neji tadi telpon ya?" tanya Tenten.

Gue ngangguk sambil nggumam karena gue lagi makan.

"Apapun yang dia bilang, turutin. Dia gak mau lo kenapa napa."

Gue ngeliatin dia. Kayaknya dia seriua banget sama yang tadi dia omongin. Mungkin si Tenten udah diceritain duluan sama bang Neji.

Ino yang mulai sadar akan percakapan gue yang mulai ekstrem, ikut nimbrung, "emang lo disuruh apa?"

"Gak boleh pacaran sama yang namanya Sabaku Gaara. Itu sahabatnya."

Mereka ber oh ria dan lanjutin makan. Sebenernya gue mau ngomong soal om om yang tadi itu tapi suasana lagi gimana gitu jadi gue gak bisa ganggu. Selese makan, cuci piring langsung bobo gue.

 **Uchiha_Sasuke**

 _Cafe Monteau. 10.00_

What the fuck is this? Tiap hari gue dapet chat gila dari orang orang gila. Kenawhy God?

 **HyuugaHinata**

 _L sp? Penting y?_

 **Uchiha_Sasuke**

 _Harus. Penting. Saya ingin menawarkan sesuatu._

Gue milih buat gak jawab chat itu. Entah kenapa sebagian dari diri gue maksa buat ikut permainan dia. Amankah? Gue merasa itu bukan hal yang tepat buat cewe kek gue, tapi.. gue pergi besok.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue bilang sama Tenten gue pergi ke toko buku. Padahal gue mau ke cafe monteau tempat yang dijanjiin sama om om kemaren. Gue jalan kaki karena tempatnya gak begitu jauh dari apartment gue emang. Gue sengaja gak sarapan karena siapa tau nanti di traktir. Makanan enak lagi. Gue mana bisa nolak?

Kaki gue agak gemeter sih. Gue ngeliet om kemaren duduk di meja pojok deket jendela. Langsung abis ospek sesi ketiga, gue kesini. Tanpa ada pamit sama siapapun. Yaudahlah, kalo gue mundur sekarang, itu juga gak bakal sempet karena dia udah liat gue. Akhirnya, gue jalan ke arah dia dan langsung duduk di depannya.

Lagi lagi dia natep gue. Kali ini tatapannya kek mau makan gue.

"Om siapa?"

Om itu nyipitin mata gak suka. Dia gak suka gue panggil om kayaknya. Masa gue panggil bapak? Kapan dia nikah sama emak gue emang? G.

"Uchiha Sasuke, CEO Uchiha Corp," katanya singkat. Setahu gue CEOnya Uchiha Corp itu namanya Itachi. Gue rada gak percaya sih sama nih orang. Tapi mata onyxnya dalem banget kayak punya Om Fugaku, rekan papa.

"Penawarannya?" gue ngangkat sebelah alis. Gue to the point. Gue ngerasa gerah gara gara Om ini ngeliatin gue mulu.

"Jadi istri saya. Gantinya, saya akan tetap menjadi sahabat Hyuuga Corp."

Gue langsung berdiri. Gue gebrak meja dan nunjuk dia di depan mukanya, "istri? Lo gila?! Pak, ato Om, permisi ya saya masih mau kuliah. Mending bapak cari istri lain. Bisa kan? Permisi."

Dia gak berkutik. Gak marah. Dia malah senyum dan itu membuat gue tambah geram. Pingin gue parut bibirnya. Habis itu, udah deh gue pergi. Lagian ngapain tadi gue masuk cafe ini?


	4. xXFourXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update

Enjoy~

QOTD: "Pria yang memperlakukan wanita seperti putri adalah tanda bahwa ia dibesarkan dalam pelukan seorang ratu."

Now Playing: Locked Away -R. City ft. Adam Levine

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi istri saya. Gantinya, saya akan tetap menjadi sahabat Hyuuga Corp."

Gue langsung berdiri. Gue gebrak meja dan nunjuk dia di depan mukanya, "istri? Lo gila?! Pak, ato Om, permisi ya saya masih mau kuliah. Mending bapak cari istri lain. Bisa kan? Permisi."

Dia gak berkutik. Gak marah. Dia malah senyum dan itu membuat gue tambah geram. Pingin gue parut bibirnya. Habis itu, udah deh gue pergi. Lagian ngapain tadi gue masuk cafe ini?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kalo bisa gue bilang, ini adalah hari terapes bagi gue. Barusan gue ketemu sama om om ganteng. Percuma ganteng sakit otak tuh orang! Barusan gue mau pulang, eh gue nelpon Bang Neji lagi sama Tenten. Minta jemput Ino, eh Ino ngapel ke apartment Sai. Gue sms Sakura yang jawab malah Naruto bilangnya lagi di mall. Alah temen apaan kalean semua! Abang gue sama aja! Gak cuma temen gue, gue pesen grab kagak dapet dapet. Masa gue pulang ngesot jir?!

Karena gue gak mau pulang ngesot, mending gue baca buku di toko buku. Keusilan gue emang terlalu sih, gue buka segel buku terus baca tapi gak di beli. Buku gratis. Ena . Dari dulu buka segel apa sih yang gak ena. Y x g. G. Ambigu woy.

Buku kesukaan gue sih gak muluk muluk cuman buku novel novel gitu. Y iyalah masa gue baca buku Kkpk. Malu sama kucing lah :v

"Hinata. "

Gue kek denger ada yang manggil gue sih. Nah, otomatis kan gue noleh ke belakang tuh. Dan kalean tau gue nemu sesosok. G. Seorang cowo. Gaara.

"Lo lagi. Ngapain lo disini?" kata gue sambil naikin dagu. Karena apa? Pembeli adalah raja y g?

"Menurut lo?" gue ngamatin dia dari ujung kaki ampe kepala. Dia pake seragam petugas toko buku gaes. Ketauan deh gue buka segel sembarangan :')

"Lo kerja part time di toko buku?"

"IQ lo berapa? Gak liat gue pake seragam gini?" Gaara ndengus keknya kesel gitu ma gue.

"Kok lo ngegas jing?!" bales gue.

"Kalo gak beli mending keluar lo."

GLEGAR!

Anjrit ujan :) masa iya gue ngesot ujan ujanan bang

"Hujan diluar tau!"

Dia nyilangin tangan di depan dadanya, "ya terus? lo gak ada yang jemput?"

Gue geleng. Maafkan daku, harga diri :')

Dia ngehela napas kasar terus pergi. Gue lanjut jongkok dan baca novel tadi sambil mengumpat dari baliknya punggung si Gaara. Gue ngecek hape, tetep gak ada abang ato temen ato abang grab yang mau jemput gue. Syalan :)

Udah deh gue pasrah. Kalo gue harus pulang ngesot nanti malem pun gapapa.

"Ayok," kata Gaara yang tiba tiba nongol di depan gue sambil nyodorin helm.

Gue berdiri sambil masang komuk bingung. Dia nunjuk helmnya pake isyarat nyuruh gue make. Akhirnya gue make helmnya. Bodo amat sama yang namanya harga diri. Gue laper pingin pulang.

"Besok besok bawa payung lo kemana mana. Musim ujan," kata Gaara sambil nerusin jalan. Gue agak gimana gitu ngikutinnya. Selangkah kaki panjang dia sama kek dua langkah kaki gue.

Motornya Ninja dan gue pake rok pendek. Baik banget gak sih si Gaara ini :)

Dia udah nyalain motornya dan nunggu gue naik. Tapi gue masih bayangin gimana kalo gue naik dan rok gue terbang. Kan ga lucu. Dia noleh. Terus turun dari motor.

"Nih, tutupin pake ini," lagi lagi dia nyodorin sesuatu. Kali ini dia ngasih jaketnya buat gue.

Gue masih bengong. Tampangnya sangar, tapi baik juga dia. Di kebengongan gue, gue ngerasa dia gerak naliin tangan jaket itu ke pinggang gue. Gue gak gerak. Anjir kek orang kikuk gue.

"Lelet lo," Gaara masih berlutut di depan gue.

"Makasih," kata gue pelan.

"Naik," Dia nunjuk jok belakang pake dagu, "sorry lo keujanan."

Baru kali ini sih, gue diejek lelet dan gue malah ngomong makasih. Sama Ino pun kalo dia ngatain gue teledor gue bakal ngelempar apapun yang ada di deket gue. Abisnya gimana, Gaara mau nolongin gue.

Sepanjang perjalanan, gue meluk dia eret karena gue gak mau jatoh. Plusnya, dia yang kena ujan karena gue ketutupan. Tapi dia diem aja waktu gue peluk. Kan anget dipeluk gue. Sesekali gue nangkep dia pas dia ngeliatin gue lewat spion. Pas suasana makin awkward, gue nyembunyiin muka gue di punggungnya yang pelukable.

"Di pertigaan be-"

"Belok kanan," tiba tiba aja dia nyela gue.

Gue heran, "tau darimana lo?"

"Emang apa yang gue gak tau dari lo?"

Gue.

Gak.

Baper.

Sumpah.

Boong ding.

"Ma-maksud gue, gue tau dari Neji."

Bgst :)

Oke, gue jujur. Sejenak, gue ngefly meskipun gue gak naksir dia. Tapi dia gombalin gue barusan :') Pasti muka gue udah merah banget. Gue meluk dia semakin eret biar dia gak bisa ngeliat gue blushing. Mau taroh mana muka gue kalo digituin aja salting.

Dia kalo bawa motor agak gak bener nih. Kebut kebutan. Apa kalo gak lagi bonceng orang dia malah tambah kenceng ya? Kira kira berapa cewe yang udah duduk di tempat yang lagi gue dudukin ini?

"Udah nyampe. "

Eh udah nyampe. Bengong mulu sih dari tadi gue.

Gue turun dari motornya dan ngelepas jaket yang masih nyampir di pinggang gue. Dia ngeliatin gue kek gimana gitu. Terus akhirnya dia ngambil jaketnya tapi dipakenya kebalik sambil di endus endus gitu, kek anjing :) G.

Akhirnya dia balik. Ke rumah pacarnya? Mungkin ke rumahnya? Ngapain gue peduli?

"Gue pulang!"

Oh iya gue lupa kan gak ada orang.

Gue masuk kamar langsung mandi terus ganti baju. Pas gue ngelipet baju, ada sesuatu yang baru gue sadari. Wanginya Gaara nempel di baju gue. Dan wanginya itu gue suka :) Oh my God this smell soooo good.

Daripada gue kek orang gila meluk meluk sambil ngendus baju gue ndiri, mending gue telpon nyokap.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hinata. Kok baru telpon, nak?" suara Kaasan kedengeran cape banget.

"Maaf, Kaasan. Hinata sibuk ospek. Gimana keadaan Kaasan sama Tousan?"

Gue denger nyokap gue ngehela napas, "perusahaan lagi kacau. Tiba tiba Uchiha Corp mutusin kerjasama.

DEG

Om yang tadi gak main main.

"Kenapa, Kaasan?"

"Semenjak sahabat Tousan, alm. Fugaku mundur, Uchiha Corp dialihkan sama putranya yang namanya Sasuke. Mungkin dia masih berkabung."

Anjrit Sasuke lagi.

"Jaga diri, Kaasan jangan telat makan. Istirahatlah. Tousan juga. Hinata akan berkunjung jika sempat."

"Hinata juga, ya. Baik baik disana."

Tut!

Kalo gini terus, bisa bisa beneran gue parut bibirnya om itu! Gue langsung ngambil henpon dan chat dia.

 **HyuugaHinata**

Lo jgn main main sm gue dan keluarga gue!

Read

Mengetik,

 **Uchiha_Sasuke**

Saya tidak pernah main main dengan ucapan saya. Tawaran saya serius. Dan kamu menolak. Inilah konsekuensinya.

"SIALAN!"

Tiba tiba gue denger ada orang masuk apartment gue. Tapi gue tau itu pasti Ino, Tenten ama Sakura. Jadi gue diem aja. Lagian gue juga masih ngambek gegara gak ada yang jemput gue ujan ujan tadi.

"Hina?! Dah pulang lo?!" teriak Sakura dari balek pintu kamar gue.

"Iye!"

CKLEK!

"Kusut amat tuh muka, neng?" tiba tiba Sakura masuk kamar gue.

Gue ngelirik jam. Udah jam tujuh malem, "sampa mana aja lo semua? sahabat macem apa lo semua?!"

"Makanya lo punya pacarrrr... Ya maap lah kan kita kita juga perlu waktu buat menye menye bareng pacar," katanya panjang lebar.

Gue tetep manyunin bibir.

"Gue bawa pizza loh."

"Kalo itu gue gak bisa nolak," gue langsung turun dari kasur ke meja makan.

Abis gue nyalain tv, gue buka netflix. Gue ngemilin pizza yang abis gue gondol. Gue sama Sakura ketawa ketiwi sambil ngeliatin film Netflix. Dia juga cerita tentang hubungan dia sama Naruto.

BRAK!

"Hinata, Neji nyusul bokap sama nyokap lo ke LA," kata Tenten.

Mukanya kek baru maraton. Gue sama Sakura langsung berdiri. Bang Neji nyusulin? Pasti ada apa apalah.

"What? Napa napa?! Kakak ipar abis darimana?!"

"Neji nerima telpon tadi. Pas gue tanyain, dia natap gue kosong. Gu-gue pikir sesuatu terjadi sama bokap ato nyokap lo, Hina.."

Gue langsung pias.

Kalo kalean ngiranya gue nyusul bang Neji, kalean salah. Karena gue sadar, gue harus nuntasin masalahnya dari akar. Dan kebetulan akar masalah ini tuh Om Sasuke. Om sakit jiwa yang minta gue jadi istrinya. Gue langsung ke kantornya Uchiha Corp naek grab. Gimana lagi kalo gue minta tolong Tenten ato Sakura mereka bakal nodong gue dengan beribu pertanyaan keburu perusahaan Tousan gur bangkrut.

Gue gak peduliin teriakan Tenten ma Sakura yang nanyain gue kemana. Gue tetep pergi ke tempat si bangsat itu. Gak perlu nyari di gugel meps sih emang siapa yang gak tau alamat perusahaan Uchiha?

"Pak, ke Uchiha Corp. Kebutin pak."

Bapak itu noleh ke gue, "sayang nyawa mbak, eman cantik cantik ntar wafat cepet."

"Eh, pak. Yang mo mati tuh sape? Kebutin buruan pak!"

Bapaknya ngedumel "cantik cantik gahar" yang masih bisa gue denger. Untung gue lagi buru buru. Kalo gak, gue kensel nih orderan.

"Kembaliannya ambil pak," gue turun mobil dan langsung jalan masuk gedung dengan sangat tida santai.

Masuk gedung, gue udah disambut tatapan ngerendahin dari karyawan karyawan kantor. Kalo karyawannya aja kek gini sih gue gak heran CEOnya kek setan. Tapi gue udah biasa diginiin. Banyak yang ngiri. Gue cakep soalnya. Buktinya bos mereka minta nikah ma gue. Napa? Narsis gak dosa kok. Kek gak tau aja gue pewaris Hyuuga Corp. Cuih.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

Cewe bedak ketebelan itu ngeliatin gue dari bawah ke atas, "sudah buat janji, Mbak?"

"Eh, bedak dempul! Gue gak peduli sama janji ya! Gue mau ketemu dia! Bilangin Hinata Hyuuga disini!"


	5. xXFiveXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update

Enjoy~

QOTD: "Monster sebenarnya adalah jantungmu. Karena itulah dia hidup di dalam sangkar, Sayang."

Now playing: Jar of Hearts -Christina Perri

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

Cewe bedak ketebelan itu ngeliatin gue dari bawah ke atas, "sudah buat janji, Mbak?"

Nyolot juga mbak satu ini.

"Eh, bedak dempul! Gue gak peduli sama janji ya! Gue mau ketemu dia! Bilangin Hinata Hyuuga disini!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cewe tadi malah nyinyir sambil nelpon. Pas nelpon Sasuke, gue denger nada suaranya dibuat buat setengah desah bikin gue jyjyc. Dia nutup telponnya dan nyuruh gue masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Gue jalan ke pintu ruangannya dan buka pintunya kasar. Bodo amat gue lagi kesel.

Dia disana. Om om songong yang emang ganteng itu. Duduk senyam senyum miring sambil ngeliatin gue dengan tatapannya yang kek pingin makan gue. Gue milih buat buang arah pandang gue ke sembarang arah. Gue nyingkirin kursi yang ada di sebrang dia.

"Setujui proyek gabungan Hyuuga Corp."

Om Sasuke mundurin badannya, terus balik tegap lagi, "setujui status kamu untuk menjadi istri saya."

Gue geram marah, "Gak ada cara lainkah buat nyelametin bokap nyokap gue?!"

Dari nada gue yang meninggi, gue berapi api. Sedangkan om itu masih stoic kek biasa. Dia tetep senyum miring ala ala psikopat. Dia ngambil beberapa lembar kertas yang di staples, terus dia sodorin ke gue.

"Pulang. Baca dirumah."

Tatapan gahar yang tadi gue hadiahin buat si bangsat Uchiha keknya gak mempan. Besok besok gue mau belajar tatapan sinis sama Ino. Tangan dia masih ngangkat. Gue sebenernya gak ada niatan buat ngambil kertas itu sih, tapi..

Gue ngeliat itu sejenak. Bagian atasnya di bold. Baru baca itu aja gue pengen muntah. Perjanjian Pernikahan Pra-nikah.

"Perjanjian?! Nikah pun pake beginian? Lo gila?!"

"Kalau kamu bersumpah untuk selalu bersama saya selamanya, kita tidak butuh surat itu," dia jelasin.

Sasuke narik nafas panjang, "itu semua diperlukan untuk menjagamu tetap berada di pelukanku, Hime."

Sumpah gue jijik denger kata kata dia barusan! Ini bukan berada dalam pelukan! Ini kurungan!

Demi saus tar tar gue gak mau jadi tumbal setan gila kek dia! Tapi demu Kaasan sama Tousan, seenggaknya gue bakal baca dulu di rumah.

Gue nyaut kertas ditangannya itu. Langsung melengos keluar buka pintu dengan cara yang sama kayak cara gue buka pintu pas masuk tadi. Tapi sekerasnya gue banting pintu, tetep gak bisa nyamarin suara ketawa kemenangan nyebelinnya om Sasuke.

Gue yang baru keluar ruangannya langsung banting pintunya. Semuanya pada ngeliatin gue. Yang cewe cewe semuanya kasak kusuk gosipin gue. Gue akuin ya, karyawan disini tuh gak pinter gosip. Masa gue sampe denger.

"Eh, kok dia ngamuk gitu?"

"Paling abis di tolak sama si bos"

"Kesian deh mbaknya kek lonte gitu"

Dari semua omongan mereka, gak ada satupun yang gue gubris. Gue tetep jalan ke depan lobi. Langsung aja gue pesen grab. Sambil nunggu, gue buka bungkus permen dan dengerin musik pake headphone.

Selang lima menit, akhirnya abang grab gue dateng. Gue masuk, dan minta di kebutin ke apartment gue.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue liat apartement gue kosong. Gue tau sahabat sahabat gue pasti kelimpungan nyariin gue. Apalagi ini udah malem, mereka tau gue gak bisa self defense. Gue kirim chat singkat yang intinya gue udah di apartement. Gue masuk ke kamar dan langsung ngempasin badan ke kasur. Langsung gue telpon Kaasan buat mastiin keadaan.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Hinata? Kenapa nak? Kamu baik baik kan?" tanya Kaasan.

"Hinata baik, Kaasan. Kenapa bang Neji ke LA?"

Kaasan mulai gugup. Kedengeran dari suaranya yang putus putus, "Neji bantu Tousan buat proyek itu, Nak."

"Kaasan gak perlu bohong sama Hinata."

Lagi lagi Kaasan ngehela napas panjang. Hampir aja gue bisa ngerasain lelahnya Kaasan sama masalah Tousan dan perusahaannya, "Uchiha Corp rekomendasiin perusahaan lain untuk mutusin kerja sama sama Hyuuga Corp."

"Hi-hinata, tapi Kaasan bisa atasi ini kamu diam aja."

Tut!

Sebut gue anak durhaka karena motong Kaasan pas Kaasan ngomong. Tapi gue gak bisa diem saat seseorang ngancurin hidup keluarga gue secara perlahan di depan mata gue sendiri.

Gue nyimpen hape gue diatas nakas. Langsung gue saut kertas laknat tadi. Gue lap lapin kertas tadi sambil berharap bekas Om Sasuke bakal ilang dari kertas itu. Tapi mustahil. Gak akan bisa.

Disana tertulis kek aturan aturan gitu. Jaman sekarang nikah pake kontrak. Kata nyokap sih kalo dulu pake cinta. Emang ya, jaman berubah.

Ekhem!

Mulai.

1.Pihak satu atas nama Sasuke Uchiha umur 22 tahun. CEO Uchiha Corp.

Iye gue ngerti om kalo lo CEO. Umur lo kan 22, napa gak cari yang 20 sih ah!?

2.Pihak dua atas nama Hinata Hyuuga umur 16 tahun. Pelajar.

Nah, ini salah nulis. Gue bukan pelajar ya, gue pewaris Hyuuga Corp. Coret!

Berasa dosen pembimbing gue :')

3.Pihak dua bersedia menjadi istri dan berlaku selayaknya istri bagi pihak satu.

Emangnya istri ngapain? Di dapur doang kan?

4.Pihak satu akan memenuhi kebutuhan pihak dua.

Oh yeah beibeh i like it! :))

5.Pihak dua bersedia tinggal bersama pihak satu.

Oh, fuck

6.Kontrak hanya bisa diputuskan oleh pihak satu.

Double fuck.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Gue masak aja gak bisa mau jadi istri orang :')

Gue bakal serumah sama cowo :')

Apakah gue bakalan seranjang juga pada akhirnya? :')

Apakah gue gak bakal bisa hang out bareng sahabat sahabat gue lagi dan di kekang selamanya? :')

Putus kontrak janda dong gue :')

Satu kata.

Mampus.

Gue gak tau motif om ini apa, tapi entah kenapa gue gak yakin dia serius. Gue pikir, dulu pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral. Gak boleh buat mainan karena ini menyangkut orang lain, hati orang lain. Uang gak bisa beli cinta? Ungkapan itu mungkin gak berlaku di jaman kek gini.

Salah satu dugaan gue adalah, mungkin dia mau ngapus nama Hyuuga Corp jadi Uchiha Corp. Cara itu bisa bikin perusahaan dia lebih gede. Koneksi bakalan bertambah dan mereknya bakal semakin booming.

Itu yang bikin gue mikir mikir lagi. Tapi mending ganti nama daripada Tousan sama Kaasan tua tapi sengsara. Kan gue anak yang berbaktieh. Ini serius.

Ini mungkin terlalu awal buat gue mutusin keputusan tergoblok ini. Tapi..,

Bukankah ini bisa jadi awal kebangkrutan Hyuuga Corp dan keluarga gue?

Bayangan gue akan Tousan dan Kaasan yang bisa menikmati masa tua dan ngumpulin uban dengan tenang bisa terhapus gara gara Sasuke. Satu satunya orang yang bisa batalin adalah gue. Dan gue milih buat nyelametin keluarga gue.

Lama, setelah gue berkutat dengan pikiran gue sendiri. Bayangan akan kehidupan kehidupan gue yang mungkin terjadi setelah gue tanda tangani surat itu.

Gue denger pintu apartement kebuka. Gue yakin itu sahabat sahabat gue yang baru pulang nyariin gue. Percakapan mereka samar samar kedenger. Semakin dekat, bikin gue buru buru nyembunyiin kertas itu dan pura pura tidur.

CKLEK!

"Eh, Hina-" kata Sakura yang langsung dibekep sama Tenten.

"Biarin dia istirahat dulu," kata Tenten nenangin.

Gue denger pintu kamar gue ditutup lagi. Percakapan mereka kedenger lagi. Iyalah suara Sakura gak pernah gak kek toak (speaker mesjid). Maklum, dia lama idup di utan.

"Gue sayang sama Hinata, kalo dia kenapa napa gimana, Ten?!" ini yang ngegas pasti Sakura.

"Gue juga sayang sama Hinata, tapi kita harus kasih dia ruang, kasih dia waktu buat jelasin ke kita," as always, Tenten yang nenangin dan nengahin.

"Kenapa gue ngerasa Hinata nyembunyiin sesuatu dari kita?"

Ino, seperti biasa. Lo bener. Gue kuat kok tapi :) Mungkin cuma ini yang bisa gue lakuin. Sekali lagi gue ngecek henpon. Misscall 11 kali dari bang Neji. 13 kali dari Kaasan. Total 24 dari sahabat sahabat gue dan.. satu misscall dari Gaara.

Gue baca chat grup Pleasure Seekers dan semua pada nyuruh gue nongol. Kadang gue ketawa ketiwi baca history chat grup. Kalo cewe lain sih paling baca history chat gebetan. Ketawa. Terus kangen. Mewek gak bisa tidur. Gue sih gak se drama itu. Tapi lebih rumit dari itu.

Gue bingung harus apa. Gue gak bisa tidur mikirin ginian. Kenapa Kami-sama ngasih gue cobaan begini banget? Salah apa sih gue dulu? Segitu teganya nikahin gue sama cowo beda 6 tahun. Lebih tua dari bang Neji.

Apa yang bakal dilakuin sama sahabat sahabat gue kalo tau gue mau kawin duluan. Eh, nikah maksudnya. Kalo kawin beda lagi. Tenten mungkin nyuruh bang Neji coret gue dari kartu keluarga. Ino paling bakal ngumpulin massa buat bakar kantor Uchiha. Sakura?

Gue yakin Sakura bakal maju paling depan bogem Sasuke dan ikut Ino buat bakar kantor Uchiha.

Intinya, mereka mungkin bakalan benci sama gue.

 **SabakuGaara**

 _Toko buku. Jam 9. Gue tunggu._

What? Gaara? Ngapain si merah?

 **HyuugaHina**

 _Ngapain ler?_

Send!

Read

Mengetik

 **SabakuGaara**

 _Dateng aja. Penting._

Gue kan gak bisa tidur jadinya, bego :')


	6. xXSixXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update

Enjoy~

QOTD: "Tak perlu yang punya segalanya. Aku cukup bahagia denganmu yang selalu ada"

Now Playing: Something Just Like This -The Chainsmoker

.

.

.

.

.

SabakuGaara

Toko buku. Jam 9. Gue tunggu.

What? Gaara? Ngapain si merah?

HyuugaHina

Ngapain ler?

Send!

Read

Mengetik

SabakuGaara

Dateng aja. Penting.

Gue kan gak bisa tidur jadinya, bego :')

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pagi harinya, gue bangun lebih awal dan pergi. Gue gak mau bangunin sahabat sahabat gue yang kecapean karena nyariin gue yang gak tau diri :')

Karena masih pagi, gue mampir beli jajan jalanan buat ngganjel perut gue yang keroncongan. Gue ngemil sate telor sama sempol. Gue banyak papasan sama orang yang jogging pagi pagi. Gak kerasa, saat gue lirik jam tangan gue udah jam 9 kurang 10. Gue langsung otw ke toko buku yang dimaksud Gaara.

Di depan pintu, gue liat tokonya masih tutup. Emang sih, bukanya jam 10. Tapi Gaara udah disana. Gaara nyender ke dinding udah pake baju part time nya. Sampe dia nyadarin kalo ada gue, Gaara langsung nyamperin gue. Dia narik gue ke dalem lewat pintu belakang.

"Mana suratnya?" tanya dia langsung.

"Kok lo tau? Lo nguntit gu-"

"Udah sini cepetan!" dia langsung nyamber kontrak yang udah gue tanda tangani. Surat kontrak yang dikasih sama Om Sasuke.

Dia ngerobek kertas itu kecil kecil di depan gue. Dia gak tau gue mikirin itu semaleman :') Dia mojokin gue ke tembok karena ruangan ini kecil. Lebih kek ruang buat janitor gitu.

"Lo gak usah gubris omongan dia. Gue bakal bantu lo."

Gue mikir. Eh mas, bukannya ngeremehin. Bisa apa kerja part time? Maen saham bisa? "Gimana caranya?"

"Marga gue Sabaku. Lo pasti tau."

Kalo diurutin, Uchiha rangking satu. Sabaku rangking dua dan Hyuuga rangking tiga. Tapi kalo rangking dua sama tiga bersatu, gak menutup kemungkinan yang pertama bisa diselip kan? Tapi kok gue baru notis kalo dia Sabaku?

"Ayo."

Gaara narik gue. Tapi gak ke dalem toko. Dia ngajak gue naik motornya lagi. Untungnya gue lagi make celana panjang. Ya iyalah. Gue pergi pagi. Dingin banget. Jadi gue langsung naik motornya tanpa ragu.

"Kemana?" suara gue mungkin agak keredam gegara angin kenceng.

Dia buka kaca helm full face nya, "Sabaku Corp."

Gue manggut manggut. Pura pura ngerti meskipun gak ngerti sama sekali. Gue sih gatau kenapa tiba tiba Gaara mau bantuin gue. Apa dia segitunya peduli? Gak kerasa, gue senyum kecil. Eh, i mean keluarga gue. Gak usah baper, Hina.. Dia bantuin Neji, sahabatnya..

Dan senyum kecil gue ilang.

"Udah nyampe."

Mungkin gue terlalu lama mikirin hal yang gak penting sampe gak kerasa perjalanannya udah selese, "tau gitu gue pake pakean formal dikit."

Dia berhenti tiba tiba. Gue yang ada di belakangnya nabrak dia. Gaara noleh, "lo gak liat gue pake apa?"

Gue meringis kecil. Gue makin bingung emang bener dia Sabaku? Tapi ya, kalo lo kepepet, semua kemungkinan harus dicoba. Daripada gue jadi janda muda? Hih.

Pikiran gue yang ngeraguin statusnya Gaara sebagai seorang Sabaku runtuh pas semua karyawan nunduk di depan Gaara. Beda banget sama karyawannya Om Sasuke. Gaara langsung nyelonong masuk gitu aja. Disana, pria tua yang gue yakini sebagai bokapnya Gaara duduk disana. Sabaku Rasa, kan?

"Gaara. Selamat datang, Nak," bokapnya Gaara senyum sampe kulit sekitar matanya keriput.

"Tousan."

Beliau keliatan kayak ngamatin gue. Gue gak tau kenapa, mungkin beliau gak bisa liat jelas lagi, "jadi, ada apa, Nak?"

"Aku akan berterus terang, Tousan," Gaara ngehela napas, "aku meminta Tousan untuk buat kerjasama internal dengan Hyuuga Corp."

Sabaku Rasa, dia ngelirik gue lagi. Kali ini, dengan pandangan yang rada gue gak ngerti, "ah, Tousan paham..,"

Gue liat Gaara kupingnya merah padam. Gue yakin mukanya juga semerah itu gatau kenapa, "tapi Gaara,"

"Kenapa bukan kamu yang bikin kerjasamanya?"

Gaara kesentak kaget. Dia mundur selangkah kebelakang. Gaara? Dunia bisnis? Bukannya dia jurusan kedokteran bareng bang Neji? Emamgnya pas kalo dia tiba tiba masuk dunia bisnis gitu?

"Akan saya pikirkan, permisi Tousan," tiba tiba Gaara narik lengan gue pergi.

Dia ngusap mukanya kasar sambil duduk di salah satu newspaper corner kantor. Gue pun nyusul dia buat duduk di sebelahnya, "lo tunggu sini, jangan kemana mana."

Gue duduk kek anak ilang disana :')

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Takdir?"

Kankuro? Dia tiba tiba duduk di samping gue. Pakean dia lebih formal dari biasanya. Ngapain coba dia disini? Lagian mana sih si Gaara lama banget anjir.

"Lo lagi," kata gue, "ngapain lo disini?"

Dia noleh ke arah gue. Reflek, gue juga noleh ke arah dia, "Hime, ini kantor punya bokap gue."

Gue berdiri langsung. Apa apaan?!

"Demi apa?! Lo abangnya Gaara? Adeknya?!"

Kankuro naruh isyarat di depan bibirnya supaya gue diem. Bener aja, gue ngeliat sekeliling dan gue diliatin kek orang gila. Gue yang salah tingkah lebih milih untuk duduk lagi di sebelahnya Kankuro.

"Abangnya," Kankuro bilang, "lo kesini bareng Gaara?"

Gue ngangguk.

Dia ngehela napas panjang, "Dengerin ini, Hyuuga. Sabaku Rasa cari pengganti. Gue nolak. Gue lebih milih jadi hakim pengadilan. Temari? Dia udah lulus akademi pilot sekarang. Gaara juga nolak. Cita citanya jadi dokter bedah."

Sumpah gue bingung sama kata kata Kankuro. Jadi gue cuman nginget nginget dan gue buat pe er di apartment nanti.

"Gue tau apa yang lo alamin. Apa yang diomongin Tousan sama Gaara tadi. Inget kata kata gue, Hyuuga. Kalo Gaara ngelepas cita citanya untuk bantu Hyuuga Corp, dia cinta sama lo."

Gue gak bisa ngomong apa apa. Akankah dia ngelepas gitu aja cita cita yang akan tergapai tinggal setengah jalan? Dan demi apa? Mungkinkah itu demi sahabatnya, Neji? Atau perasannya ke...

"Pikirin baik baik, Hyuuga."

Kankuro gak lagi ada di samping gue. Dia ninggalin gue dengan keadaan speechles. Separuh dari gue bertaruh dia akan ngambil jabatan itu. Setengah lagi bertaruh dia milih cita citanya.

"Oi! Mau balik gak lo?" ya, itu Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sama sekali bukan hari tenang buat gue. Harusnya hari ini adalah me time gue yang berharga. Sahabat sahabat gue masih menghargai privasi dan jarak yang gue butuhin sementara waktu ini. Bukannya gue gak peduli sama Tousan, gue tetep mantau mereka dari jauh. Kenapa anaknya Om Fugaku keknya benci sama sahabat bokapnya sendiri?

Oh iya, tadi Gaara mulangin gue tanpa lecet. Tapi gue masih khawatir sama tekanan yang dia alamin. Alah masa iya dia milih gue. Gak lah. Dia bakal milih cita citanya. Gak ada ruang buat gue di hatinya.

Ting!

 **SabakuGaara**

 _Gue pastiin keluarga lo selamat._

Kami-sama, apa ini kode? Dia bakal milih gue?

Ting!

 **Uchiha_Sasuke**

 _Jangan main api, Hime. Nanti kau terbakar._

SIALAN!

 _No limit in the sky that i won't fly for ya~_

Telpon gue.

"Moshi-moshi."

Deru napasnya gue gak kenal, "Hinata Hime..."

"Om Sasuke?"

"Ya," dia diem, "rupanya temen mu punya rencana kecil, kan?"

"Ya! kita bakal bales apa yang lo lakuin sama keluarga gue!"

"Hime, jangan naif. Saya bisa lakukan apapun termasuk jatuhkan Sabaku Corp sekarang juga."

Hah? Emang dia bisa?

"Kau punya waktu lima belas menit untuk pergi ke kantorku dan tandatangani surat itu," katanya, "saya tidak main main sama ucapan saya, ingat?"

Tut!

Tenten, maafkanlah gue pinjem motor lo.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah cukup keluarga gue yang hancur. Jangan keluarga Gaara juga. Dia orang baik. Cukup gue yang berkorban. Toh, gue belum jatuh cinta sama siapapun. Dan asal tau, gue bohong pada kalimat sebelum kalimat gue ini.

Gue cinta sama Gaara. Ya, Sabaku Gaara.


	7. xXSevenXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update, Bahasa tidak baku, dll.

Fic ini hanya hiburan gratis semata. Gue gak maksa buat baca :))

Enjoy~

QOTD: "Meletakkan kebahagiaan seseorang di atas kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Itu cinta, kan?"

Now Playing: Grenade -Bruno Mars

.

.

.

.

.

"Persiapan sudah saya atur. Kita menikah tanggal 1 April nanti."

Semua kata kata yang dia omongin cuman jadi angin lalu di kuping gue. Tatapan nanar yang dari tadi gue kasih ke dia di bales datar. Gue baru kenal dia kemaren lusa dan tiga minggu lagi dia udah jadi suami gue?

Kenapa ya gue sampe mutusin buat nerima kontrak gilanya om ini? Jawabannya cuman buat ngelindungin orang yang gue sayang. Gimana nasib Tousan Kaasan? Masa depan Bang Neji juga menyangkut masa depan Tenten kan? Gaara? Setega itukah gue buat biarin nasib mereka hancur?

Sebenernya gue juga gak tau kenapa secepat ini gue bisa jatuh cinta sama Gaara. Tapi nyatanya, Gaara yang selalu ada. Dia ada saat gue butuh tangan. Dia ada buat nolongin gue. Ya meskipun sifatnya nyebelin sih. Tapi alasan kenapa dia peduli adalah alasan kenapa gue jatuh cinta. Padahal gue gak tau alasan dia peduli.

"Hime, apa ada yang kamu pikirkan?"

Gue nggeleng.

Gue mikirin kenapa gue mau nikah sama lo, tukang hancurin hidup orang!

"Baiklah, setelah menikah kamu akan tinggal di apartement saya. Tidak usah bawa apapun karena saya akan membelikan yang baru."

"Tapi saya punya baju layak, Om"

Dia naikin sebelah alisnya, "kita mau menikah dan kamu masih manggil saya Om?"

Gue diem. Nah emangnya gue kudu manggil apa coba :')

"Panggil saya Sasuke," dia senyum. Bagi cewe lain mungkin bakal klepek klepek tapi menurut gue senyuman dia kek psikopat! "atau panggil saya sayang, kalau kamu mau."

"Gak deh, gue manggil Sasuke aja."

Dia ngelanjutin omongan omongannya tentang seluk beluk pernikahan dia nantinya. Gue tetep gak bergeming. Saat henpon gue geter, gue langsung ngngecek pesan masuknya.

 **GaaraSabaku**

 _Gue deket rmh l. Mau jln g?_

Dia ngajak gue jalan?

"Jadi kita akan memilih cincinnya lusa. Apa kau keberatan?"

Samar samar gue denger omongan dia. Tapi sebagian diri gue lebih milih buat ngacangin dia.

"Hinata? Hime?"

SRET

Om Sasuke nyaut henpon gue cepet banget. Dia ngangkat tinggi tinggi biar gue gak bisa ngambil. Sementara gue berusaha ngeraih henpon gue yang di angkat sama dia sambil lompat lompat ala kanguru.

"Hmm jadi ini, Sabaku yang mendekatimu kemarin ya? Semakin berani saja dia mengajak jalan istri orang."

"Balikin, Sasuke!"

Gue terus ngulang kata yang sama. Tapi dia ngacangin gue balik sambil geledah chat chat gue disana.

Gue dorong dadanya sekuat tenaga. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan diem ngeliatin gue, "bisa nggak gue dapet privasi disini?!"

Gue natap dia garang. Tadi dia kek terkedjoet waktu gue dorong. Mungkin dia gak nyangka kalo gue bisa dorong dia sekeras itu. Tapi sekarang komuknya berubah jadi stoic lagi kek biasa.

Dia deketin gue setelah masukin henpon gue ke kantongnya. Semakin deket dan gue semakin mundur. Tadinya gue teriak kenceng banget, tapi tiba tiba aja nyali gue ciut. Alhasil gue nabrak sofa di belakang gue. Gue jatuh keduduk karena pantat gue kesandung tempat tangan (?) di sofa.

"Gak ada yang boleh deketin calon istri saya. Kamu adalah daerah teritorial saya. Ngerti?"

Dia sengaja ngomong pas di deket kuping gue, bikin gue merinding. Surai ravennya yang tajem seakan nusuk pipi gue. Bau mint khas Sasuke kecium jelas. Ini posisi paling deket antara gue sama dia sejauh ini. Antara takut dan berharap lebih. Berharap lebih? Apa?

"D-di perjanjian itu nggak ngelarang gue buat cinta sama orang lain!"

Alis tebelnya nukik. Keliatan banget dia lagi marah. Apalagi mata onyx nya yang gelep bikin gue tenggelem dan gak bisa naik ke permukaan lagi. Tapi tiba tiba, mukanya datar lagi.

"Oke. Kamu boleh pacaran sama dia," dia senyum sinis, "kita akan lihat, dia bertahan buat backstreet atau kamu kuat di cap sebagai murahan?"

PLAK!

Gue nampar pipinya keras. Pipinya mulai merah. Dia noleh kesamping saking kerasnya tamparan gue. Gue bisa ngerasain mata gue mulai berkaca kaca.

"Bilang kalo gue murahan! Bilang!" gue gak tahan lagi, "biar lo gak mau nikah sama gu-"

Sasuke narik tengkuk gue kasar. Gue gak bego sampe gak tau kalo dia lagi nyium gue. Tapi entah kenapa gue gak bisa berkutik disini. Otak gue berjuang untuk berontak tapi tubuh gue ngeresponnya beda. Badan gue kerasa kek jelly. Dia tetep nerusin permainannya sementara gue masih cengo. Semakin dalam, bikin gue semakin kewalahan. Ciumannya rasa mint. Kesannya menuntut dan maksa gue buat ikut ngebales ciumannya. Ya iyalah, gue gak heran sih dia udah pro. Tapi kan gue gak mau bibir bekas lonte!

Dia ngelepasin ciumannya pas gue mukul mukul dadanya pelan karena gue kehabisan napas.

Ini emang bukan ciuman pertama gue. Ciuman pertama gue punya Sasori. Tapi, munafik kalo gue bilang gak ngerasain apa apa. Bibir Sasuke punya sensasi beda saat nempel sama bibir gue. Kayak... semua hal yang lo pikirin tiba tiba ilang dan lo ngerasa lega, ngerasa diinginkan, ngerasa... dicintai.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya saya bilang itu. Kamu berharga."

Suasana awkward bikin gue sama Sasuke salah tingkah. Dia pura pura ngeliat kertas kertas setelah nyuruh gue duduk di sofa. Tiba tiba, gue inget sama chat Gaara. Gue ngelirik lagi henpon gue. Pas gue ngeliat ke arah Sasuke, gue nangkep dia yang lagi ngeliat gue juga.

"Mau pergi sekarang?" tanya dia.

Gue ngangguk dan gak ngerti kenapa gue ngangguk.

"Saya antar."

Gue ngangguk.

"Halo, Suigetsu. Ya, sekarang."

Dia narik tangan gue dan gandeng tangan gue buat turun tangga. Inget cewe dempul yang kerja di kantor ini? Dia ngeliatin gue sambil nganga gak percaya. Karena gue sadar kesempata balas dendam tuh gak selalu ada, gue mepetin badan gue ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke, karyawan lo ngeliatin gue kek gue cewe pesenan lo," bisik gue mancing. Aslinya sih gue pingin diperkenalin secara resmi disini.

Sasuke keliatan kayak bingung. Tapi dia berhenti dan jejerin gue di sampingnya. Karyawannya pada ngeliatin gue sama Sasuke. Dengan tatapan yang beda beda. Cemburu, marah, iri, terpesona de el el.

"Attention! Semuanya bisa dengarkan saya sebentar?" Sasuke ngasih waktu keramaian biar bisa tenang, "saya ingin kalian mengenal calon nyonya Uchiha."

Cewe cewe pada melotot sampe matanya kek mau keluar. Ada yang nyemburin air saking kagetnya. Mereka yang ngeliat dan nganggep gue rendah pas pertama kali gue kesini, especially. Dan mereka gak bisa ngapa ngapain selain nunduk.

Kadang gue ngerasa bahagia dan bangga sama sifat bitchy gue sendiri :)

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Kalau ada yang berani menyentuhnya, silahkan siapkan surat pengunduran diri!"

Setelahnya, dia narik gue ke parkiran. Dan entah kenapa perasaan gue jadi aneh setelah dia bilang gitu. Gue ngerasa menang itu pasti. Tapi kok gue seneng juga pas disebut calon nyonya Uchiha?

Sampe di parkiran, gue masih mikirin hal hal yang gak penting tentang gejolak perasaan gue. Dari jauh, gue ngeliat mobil limosinnya Sasuke parkir. Di sebelahnya, ada cowo sekitar 25 an berdiri tegak di sebelahnya.

"Nona. Saya Suigetsu, asisten Tuan Uchiha," dia senyum kaku.

Gue ngangguk sambil senyum. Dia bukain pintu belakang buat Sasuke dan buat gue.

Bagi Sasuke, yang notabennya adalah seorang Uchiha, apa yang mereka ucapin harus diturutin dan jadi perintah mutlak. Alhasil, gue berakhir duduk di kursi belakang limosinnya. Dia di samping gue, duduk canggung gak beda jauh sama gue.

Cowo itu, yang giginya tajem ngelirik gue pake senyum kecil lewat kaca mobil. Gie tau gue cantik, gak usah disenyumin tapi. Udah punya calon suami.

Eh, kok gue ngakuin?

"Jadi, mau diantar ke.. rumah?"

Gue noleh ke arah dia, "hm? Iya ke rumah aja."

Chat Gaara kan belom gue bales. Kira kira dia ngapain? Cuekin, lupain, dan pulang kah? Ato... malah nunggu?

"Kita sudah sampai, Hime."

Gue buru buru buka pintu mobil. Tapi sebelum gue buka pintunya, gue keduluan sama Suigetsu yang udah bukain pintunya duluan. Sasuke juga ikut turun.

Dan hal pertama yang gue liat di halaman apartment gue adalah

Gaara yang lagi senderan ke motornya. Dia ngeliat gue dan senyum. Tapi pas pandangannya jatuh ke Sasuke,

Kok tiba tiba gue ngerasa panas ya?

Sasuke gandeng gue ke arah Gaara. Gaara matanya micing gak seneng. Sedangkan Uchiha ini keliatan sante sante aja sambil nerusin jalan. Ingin rasanya ku menghilang di semak semak :')

"Tuan Sabaku," Sasuke nganggukin kepala, "saya titip Hinata."

Rahangnya Gaara keliatan lebih keras, "Tuan Uchiha. Ya. Saya yang paling bisa menjaga Hinata."

Meskipun pertahanan Sasuke kuat, akhirnya dia ikut marah juga, "paling bisa? Kita lihat siapa yang bergelar paling bisa setelah ini."

Sasuke ngelepasin pegangannya dan pergi ninggalin gue sama Gaara di halaman apartement. Gue bingung harus ngapain.

"Jalan kuy," gue ngasih dia senyum paling lebar gue.

"Lo terima kontrak dia?"

Skak mat.

"Gaara, gue gak-"

"Jawab, Hyuuga!"

Dia manggil marga gue. Kayaknya ini yang pertama kali.

"Iya, ta-tapi gue p-punya alasan..", suara gue makin lirih.

"ALASAN APA?!" dia ngebentak gue, "buat nyantai banyak duit gak ngapa ngapain dan jadi Nyonya Besar Uchiha?!"

"Gue gak matre, Gaara!" kata gue frustasi, "gue berusaha nyelametin orang orang yang gue sayang!"

Dia keliatan makin bingung, "bukannya gue udah bantu lo dan keluarga lo?! Asal lo tau gue terima tawaran bokap gue!"

Gaara ngelepas angannya jadi dokter bedah? Demi bantuin keluarga gue? Gue mimpi?

"Lo gak tau apa yang bisa dia lakuin, Gaara! Itu gak cukup! Dia juga ngancem keluarga lo sekarang! Gue gak bisa diem liat keluarga orang yang gue sayang hancur demi nyelametin keluarga gue!"

Wait.

Gue barusan ngomong apaan?

"Gue bakal cari cara. Lo istirahat," dia make helmnya dan naik ke atas motor, "percaya sama gue, gue punya cara gue sendiri."

Gaara sama motornya hilang dari pandangan gue. Kadang gue khawatir sama dia kalo bawa motor suka ugal ugalan. Tapi gue lebih khawatir lagi sama apa yang bakalan dia lakuin abis ini.

Gue dengan langkah berat dan pikiran yang menjulang jalan ke pintu apartment gue.


	8. xXEightXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update, Bahasa tidak baku, dll.

Fic ini hanya hiburan gratis semata. Gue gak maksa buat baca :))

Enjoy~

QOTD: "Matamu. Bagian favoritku. Bahkan jika matamu menipuku, maka tipulah aku seumur hidupku."

Now Playing: Say You Won't Let Go -James Arthur

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue bakal cari cara. Lo istirahat," dia make helmnya dan naik ke atas motor, "percaya sama gue, gue punya cara gue sendiri."

Gaara sama motornya hilang dari pandangan gue. Kadang gue khawatir sama dia kalo bawa motor suka ugal ugalan. Tapi gue lebih khawatir lagi sama apa yang bakalan dia lakuin abis ini.

Gue dengan langkah berat dan pikiran yang menjulang jalan ke pintu apartment gue.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bingung banget gue. Kek orang tanpa tujuan idup gak bisa ngapa ngapain. Berasa hampa gitu. Bayangan gue dulu, hari hari menuju pernikahan gue bakal disibukkan dengan cari cincin, milih gaun, foto pre wed yang... yah gitu. Dan lain lain. Mungkin Kami-sama gak mau ngasih kesempatan buat ngerasain itu semua ke gue. Demi tujuan gue yang awal, gue rela dan sudi sepenuh hati. Eh, gue kan belom nelpon Bang Neji?

Gue jalan ke kamar langsung nutup pintu lagi. Terjunlah gue ke pulau kapuk yang empuk empuk itu. Gue ngerogoh kantong gue dan ngambil henpon. Langsung aja gue telpon gue. Sebenernya nomer darurat gue no 2 bang neji. no 3 kaasan. dan no 3 baru tousan. Kenapa gue kosongin nomer darurat 1?

Karena rencana gue, nomer itu akan jadi tempatnya suami gue kelak. Tapi ya gimana lagi suami gue suami kontrak seumur idup.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Dek. Baik baik lo? Sehat? Kuliahnya gimana?"

Dan Bang Neji masih sempet sempetnya nanyain keadaan gue disaat kesehatan dia sendiri terbengkalai.

"Gue baik baik kok Bang, hehe. Lo kok ke LA sih? Napa? Masalah ya?"

Jeda sedikit, "ah kagak. Tousan agak kecapekan. Mungkin kesibukannya disini bikin kesehatan dia buruk. Makanya gue bantu Kaasan jagain Tousan."

Gue ber-oh ria, "Bang, maaf ya gue selama ini bandel..."

Iya Bang, saking bandelnya sampe gak ijin mau nikah :')

"Alah lo ngomong apaan sih? Kek orang mau menempuh hidup baru tau gak?" kata Bang Neji diselingi kekehan khas dia.

"Lo pulang kapan?"

"Gatau lah Dek, ngeliat kondisi dulu ya. Baik baik disana..,"

"Ada yang mau gue omongin, tapi nunggu lo pulang. Ati ati ya... Jaa~"

"Jaa~"

Pastinya, bang neji capek banget. Ngurusin Tousan sama Kaasan. Ngurus ulang proyek proyek pontang panting gimana caranya biar Hyuuga Corp tetep berdiri. Gue gak ngira, meskipun dia bukan pewaris Hyuuga Corp, dia mau jadi relawan buat itu yang harusnya gue. Tapi dia masih mikirin kuliah gue nanti gimana. Gue bangga pernah tinggal di rahim yang sama sama orang hebat kek bang neji.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya setelah hari yang paling berat, hari kemarin, gue mengawali hari gue dengan bersiap ke kampus. Pingin bolos rasanya tapi gue kudu minta tolong sama Naruto dulu. Mending gue sms Sakura nitip absen. Bisa gak ya? Kali aja bisa. Gue pingin nenangin diri dulu dan ngerenungin tentang kejadian kemarin. Gue yakin gahar gitu Sakura pasti ngerti.

Buat refreshing, gue nonton netflix. Ada banyak list yang belum gue tonton karena sibuk gue naudzubillah. Yang diajak nikah lah, perusahaan mau jatoh lah ashh pokoknya ribet. Mending gue nonton film seharian. Beberapa list gue sih, kebanyakan horor, dari Don't Breathe, The Purge: Election Year, Rings, de el el.

Tok! Tok!

Sape sih gak bisa liat gue tenang seharii aja?!

CKLEK!

"Mau jalan? Temenin ke taman hiburan yang baru buka. Gue ada tiketnya."

Gue ngangguk seneng!

"Gue mau mandi dulu. Lo nonton tv sono."

Semager magernya tampang tetep kudu bener! Gue mandi kilat terus pake baju denim terusan se atas paha kombinasi warna ungu. Bedak dikit sama lipbalm. Maskaranya jan lupa. Udah. Cabut!

Seperti biasa, Gaara jemput gue pake motornya. Karena gue dibonceng dan gue gak mau jatoh, gue pegangan Gaara. Tapi ini si merah, gue peluk pun gak komen apa apa. Yaudah, lagian punggungnya pelukable.

Gue otw deh tuh sama dia. Ke Hidden Paradise Park (ngawur). Gue pernah denger tentang tempat ini sih, dan gue pingin ngajak Ino Saku sama Ten. Tapi keduluan sama Gaara. Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa dia ngajak gue?

Apakah mungkin.,

Alah kagak. Dia gak ada pacar mungkin? Dia gak ada yang bisa diajak? Tapi kan dia rame fans. Gue juga rame fans sih. Tapi dari sekian banyak cewe dia milih gue.

Gue.

Gak.

Baper.

Sumpah.

"Napa lo?" Gaara tanya gue. Entah kenapa pagi jam segini harusnya anget gitu hawanya jadi kek dingin gitu.

"Dingin hawanya."

"Yaudah buruan," Gaara noleh kebelakang karena emang gue ketinggalan jauh. Tapi dia jalan balik ke tempat gue berdiri, "Lama lo."

Gaara ngambil tangan gue, di genggem terus di masukin kantong jaketnya buat ngangetin tangan gue. Terus gue di tarik ke tempat jajan.

Gue nunjuk nunjuk arum manis yang keliatan enak. Dia muter bola matanya tapi akhirnya beliin gue. Akhirnya gue makan arum manis dengan senang :))

"Mau main apa?"

Gue nunjuk sebuah wahana yang muter 360 derajat. Ekstrem banget duh. Daripada penasaran mending di coba. Y x g kuy?

"Yaudah, ayok. Abis itu photobooth."

Mau naik wahana, pingin pulang rasanya gue. Rasanya kek mau mati. Di ontang anting. Pokoknya lo gak akan mau nyobain. Gaara di wahana sih biasa ae. Nah gue? Udah tereak tereak kesetanan gue dari tadi. Tapi entah kenapa, pas Gaara genggem tangan gue, gue ngerasa aman.

"Capek gue. Photobooth kuy," gue narik Gaara ke tempat photobooth.

"Silahkan mbak, mas. Hari ini hari terakhir diskon disini!"

Denger kata diskon, tau sendiri kan cewe kayak apa. Gue langsung ngibrit kesana, "Mbak, mau foto dua orang."

Mbaknya ngeliatin gue sama Gaara bentar, "untuk pasangan kalo mau foto kita gratisin sewa kostum mbak. Tinggal milih aja.

Gak usah tedeng aling aling gue ngajak Gaara milih kostum. Dia sih oke oke aja pas gue tarik.

"Gue pake yang kelinci! Lo pake yang macan ini aja unyu!"

Dia ngeliatin gue gak sante, "ya kali gue pake ginian."

"Bacot lo. Buruan!"

Gue ganti di bilik dan Gaara di bilik juga. Beda lah tapi. Gue pasang baju, stocking, sama bando kelinci. Selesai, langsung keluar gue. Diluar, eh ada Gaara. Dia pake kuping macan sama buntutnya. Unyuuu banget.

Gaara narik gue masuk ke photo booth nya. Tau trend korea yang lucu itu? Mbaknya bilang suruh itu. Kan couple. Demi kostum sewa gratis sih gue iyain.

Posisi pertama kita liat kamera. Gue senyum sampe merem sedangkan muka Gaara datar banget.

Posisi kedua Gaara noleh ke gue. Gue tetep hadep depan dan ketawa lebar. Tapi tatapan Gaara itu...

Posisi ketiga Gaara nyamper gue. Gue juga noleh ke dia. Tetep datar, tapi pas pindah posisi dia ogah ogahan.

Bentar, kita pause dulu.

Di posisi terakhir biasanya couple itu pelukan ato ciuman.

Terus gimana?

Gaara jalan deket ke arah gue, dia cuman sejajarin gue. Akhirnya jantung gue pelan pelan detak normal lagi. Sampe itungan mundur,

3

2

1

Ckrek!

Dan Gaara nyium gue!

Jantung? Apa kabar?

Gue noleh ke dia. Tapi dia langsung buang muka. Kayaknya muka gue udah merah banget. Tapi dari belakang, gue liat kuping Gaara merah. Jadi gue berasumsi kalo muka dia semerah kupingnya.

Abis keluar, gue ke tempat cetaknya. Mbaknya bilang, kalo mau cetak perlembar 5k tapi kalo paket satu cetak 2kali ditambah kirim filenya via bluetooth. Jadi gue pilih paket satu.

Gaara yang bayarin tapi :v

Gue ngambil foto cetaknya, "makasih mbak."

Pas gue mau masukin dua dua lembarnya, karena gue kira Gaara gak mau. Tiba tiba dia nyamber salah satu lembarnya. Terus dia lipet dan di masukin ke kantong jaketnya tanpa diliat.

"Udah sore. Kita pulang. Tapi makan dulu," Gaara bilang.

Kita.

Kita? Kita ini apa?

Gue kan makhluk tuhan yang paling baper.

Akhirnya gue di bonceng Gaara lagi. Maunya sih ke cafe Monteau tapi gue trauma. Tapi makanan mahal disitu. Kan mayan ditraktir Gaara. Uhuy. Jadinya tetep tujuan ke Cafe Monteau.

Tapi. Tiba tiba ujan. Emang dari tadi udah dingin terus mendung. Langit tida meridoi daku bersenang diri :(

Gaara nepiin motornya di halte, "kita minggir dulu. Nanti lo keujanan, sakit gue yang susah."

Gue sama Gaara ngiyup di halte. Suasananya canggung abis karena kejadian tadi. Yaiyalah Gaara nyosor mana gak kaget gue.

"Sori. Nanti gue nabung buat beli mobil biar lo gak keujanan," kata Gaara mecah suasana awkward.

"Nabung? Katanya lo Sabaku."

Dia ngehela napas panjang, "Sabaku nama bokap gue. Sabaku Corp punya bokap gue. Gue bukan bocah yang terima terima aja di jejelin sendok emas dari lahir. Gue lebih mengapresiasi keringet gue ndiri. Gue kerja part time."

Gue manggut manggut. Tapi sebagian dari diri gue kagum sama sosok Gaara. Dan itu bikin gue jatuh cinta lebih dalam sama dia.

"Gue suka sama lo."

Sumpah itu bukan gue yang ngomong.

Tapi Gaara yang ngomong.

Gue kaget dan langsung noleh ke dia. Ekspresi kaget gue sama kayak ekspresi gue tadi di photobooth. Bikin gue malu malu anjing sendiri :))

Gue senyum. Gak, nyeringai.

Gue narik Gaara ke tengah hujan. Gaara yang mau protes gue tarik ndeket sampe gak ada jarak antara dia dan gue.

"Gue juga suka sama lo," kata gue. Dan ekspresi Gaara gak jauh beda sama ekspresi gue.

Impian gue adalah ciuman di tengah hujan sama orang yang gue sayang. Klise emang. Tapi gue pingin Kami-sama ngabulin permintaan gue walau cuman yang itu doang.

Gaara senyum, narik tengkuk gue ndeket ke arah dia. Dikit dikit air hujan masuk ke tengah tengah ciuman kita. Rasanya agak asin tapi manis juga. Bibirnya Gaara yang tipis rasanya beda sama pas dia ngomong sinis ato ngebentak gue. Siapa yang ngira kalo mulut tajemnya dia punya sensasi kek gini?

Pas gue ngelepasin ciuman, kita sama sama senyum dan nyatuin jidat. Ngerasain air ujan makin masuk basahin baju. Tapi pas Gaara sadar, dia buru buru narik gue balik ke halte.

"Kan kita udah basah, mending terobos ujan aja sekalean," kata gue.

"Lambemu! Lo sakit gue di sate Neji ntar!"

Gue ketawa lebar pas dia ngomong itu. Tapi setelah negosiasi, akhirnya dia setuju buat nerobos ujan. Lagian kan dia yang di depan. Dia yang kena ujan.


	9. xXNineXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuGaaHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update, Bahasa tidak baku, dll.

Fic ini hanya hiburan gratis semata. Gue gak maksa buat baca :))

Enjoy~

QOTD: "Kau tidak akan pernah sadar, bahwa aku berjalan di atas pisau untuk meraihmu."

Now Playing: Let Me Love You -DJ Snake ft.Justin Bieber

.

.

.

.

"Kan kita udah basah, mending terobos ujan aja sekalean," kata gue.

"Lambemu! Lo sakit gue di sate Neji ntar!"

Gue ketawa lebar pas dia ngomong itu. Tapi setelah negosiasi, akhirnya dia setuju buat nerobos ujan. Lagian kan dia yang di depan. Dia yang kena ujan.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gue pulang abis ke Cafe Monteau. Ternyata cafe itu punyanya Bang Kiba, temennya Gaara sama Bang Neji. Dia juga gue suruh pulang setelah ngeringin badan dan gue pinjemin bajunya bang Neji. Sebenernya udah gue suruh ujan reda tapi si Gaara batu. Gue nelanjutin nonton netflix tadi yang ketunda.

Di tengah tengah nonton, tiba tiba ada si Ino masuk. Dia pasti pulang duluan gegara gak ada yang bisa diajak jalan. Sai kan lagi darma wisata di sma nya. Cie kacian~

"Tekuk mulu muka lo, neng? Perlu gue setrika?" tanya gue.

"Bacot lo," Ino jalan dan duduk di sebelah gue, "tumben sumringah lo?"

"Gue punya pacar sekarang," kata gue enteng.

Ino langsung berdiri dan nutupin mulutnya yang kebuka pake tangan. Matanya melotot gak sante bikin gue pingin nyolok matanya.

"Sumpeh? Sape te?!"

"Gak usah ngatain gue lonte, babi!" kata gue, "bang Gaara. Anak kedokteran."

Ino duduk lagi. Gue ngelanjutin nonton tv. Bodo amat sama Ino yang tercengang. Gue nunda nonton ini udah lama.

Ting!

Gue ngecek hape gue yang barusan bunyi. Langsung gue buka di kamar ninggalin Ino yang tiba tiba molor di sofa. Aneh sih dia langsung teler. Tapi biasanya kalo gitu berarti dia kekenyangan ato kecapekan.

 **UchihaSasuke**

 _Saya akan jemput 15 menit lagi. Kamu tunggu di lobi_

The heck?

Gue langsung lari ngeringin rambut pake hairdryer. Tadinya gue mager dan biarin rambut gue kering dengan sendirinya. Gue langsung ganti baju karena baju yang tadi basah. Gue naruh baju basah gue dan Gaara di mesin cuci. Dan sialnya, gue keinget kejadian tadi pas megang bajunya Gaara.

Abis ganti baju, gue langsung keluar. Udah telat 3 menit sih gue. Namanya juga cewe. Kan lama. Pas gue buka pintu, gue nyelonong keluar kan,

Tapi gue nabrak orang.

"Saya mau nyusulin kamu ternyata udah keluar," kata Sasuke datar.

Untung gusti dia gak jadi masuk. Untung Ino molor di sofa. Terima kasih Kami-sama :')

"Hari ini jadwal kita lihat gedung dan dekorasi, besok milih cincin dan fitting gaun," kata dia panjang lebar.

Gue ngangguk dan langsung ngikutin dia dari belakang ke parkiran. Ternyata udah gak ujan. Berarti Gaara gak keujanan lagi. Tanpa sadar gue senyum senyum ndiri.

"Om Suigetsu!" sapa gue sumringah. Om Suigetsu pasti bakal ngira kalo gue ketempelan jin ato iblis. Gue gak nyangka efek bibirnya Gaara bisa bikin gue kek gini.

Om Suigetsu bukain pintu dan nutupin pintunya lagi. Di dalem gue langsung pasang headset sambil dengerin lagu. Duh, tas gue basah dikit tapi gak apalah gak terlalu parah. Gue lanjutin dengerin lagu sambil hmm hmm an gak jelas.

"Tas kamu kenapa basah?" tanya sosok di sebelah gue ini.

Gue kudu jawab apa jing :") masa gue bilang abis jalan sama pacar gue?

"Gue baru pulang beli sempol tadi," huuufffttt...

Sasuke ngangguk pelan, "Setelah ini kebetulan jadwal saya kosong. Mau ke Hidden Paradise?"

"Gue udah kesana. Gak usah."

"Dengan siapa?"

Anju keceplosan :')

"Ehm. Anu, nggak. Cuman beberapa menit doang liat isinya, heheh"

Lagi lagi Sasuke ngangguk ngangguk. Gue yang ngerasa gak nyaman ganti ganti posisi duduk gue. Gak lama, kita ternyata udah sampe di depan gedung yang mau Sasuke sewa buat resepsi dia nanti.

Gue turun terus jalan masuk ke dalem gedung. Udah ada beberapa orang yang langsung nyambut kita dan ngasih album foto foto dekorasi gedung ini. Dan kita harus milih warna, tema, properti, de el el. Karena gue gak paham, tapi bukan karena selera gue gak bagus. Jadinya gue pasrahin sama Sasuke aja deh.

"Jadinya warna biru gradasi, buket kamu hydrangea, makanan perancis, dan tema glamour," kata dia, "sudah selesai. Kamu saya antar pulang."

Gue ngangguk. Akhirnya kita balik lagi ke mobil. Suasana sepi kek biasa. Tapi hati gue berbunga bunga gak kek biasa. Pas di apartement, gue langsung buka pintu dan ngacir masuk. Ya udah lah akhirya selese.

"Eh lonte dari mana aja lo?! Pacar lo sini kenalin ke gue!" cerocos Sakura yang ternyata udah di apartment.

Mereka, maksud gue Tenten Ino sama Sakura lagi di depan tv. Gue samperin deh mereka dan ikut nimbrung.

"Cowo yang bawa gue ke uks kemaren."

Tenten mukanya agak gak sante, "bukannya kemaren Neji bilang jangan? Lo bilangnya gak bakal, kok lo lanjutin sih?"

"Dia baik kok sama gue! Gue bahagia sama dia! Bang Neji gak seneng liat gue bahagia?!" gue mulai ikutan emosi jiwa.

"Neji ngelarang pasti ada alasannya, Hina. Dia bukan orang kayak gitu!"

"Gue bahagia sama dia!" gue ngerogoh tas gue, "gue punya fotonya!"

Wait.

Kok fotonya kagak ada?

Bentar bentar, tadi gue gak ngeluarin apapun dari tas gue. Langsung gue bawa pergi sama Sasuke dan gue langsung pulang kan?

Jangan bilang.

Kalo jatoh di mobil Sasuke.

GAK!

Gue langsung lari mesen sambil mesen grab. Untungnya udah ada yang ngambil dan gue otw ke Uchiha Corp. Tereakan temen temen gue udah gak gue gubris sedangkan gue udah ngibrit duluan.

"Pak, kebutin!"

Bapak Grab itu gak ngebutin gue malah diem aja sambil ngeliatin gue, "lho ini mbaknya yang kemarin? Ke Uchiha Corp lagi? Minta di kebutin lagi?"

Gue ngamatin bapaknya, "duh pak buruan!"

Barulah bapak grab itu ngebut ke Uchiha Corp. Setelah sampai dan gue bayar, gue keluar lari ke dalem. Gue gak butuh resepsionis karena gue udah hafal ruangannya Sasuke yang mana.

Gue gebrak pintunya dan megangin lutut gue sambil ngos ngosan. Gue liat dia lagi ngamatin jalanan dari jendela ruangannya. Dia gak noleh atopun kaget sedikitpun dengan kedatangan gue.

"Sasu, lo liat barang gu-"

"Sepenting itukah barang kamu itu?" dia nekenin kata "barang"nya.

Gue mulai ragu. Udah banyak bayangan bayangan tentang kira kira apa yang terjadi abis ini. Apa dia udah liat foto itu? Gimana reaksinya?

"Foto ini, kan?" di tangannya ada foto gue sama Gaara, "jadi kamu ke Hidden Paradise sama dia? Nggak lewat saja kan?"

Gue gak bisa ngomong. Mulut gue rasanya kaku. Badan gue pun gak bisa gerak. Gue berasa kayak ketauan selingkuh gitu.

"Ya. Gue kesana sama Gaara," gue maju ke sebrang mejanya dia, "lo gak berhak ngelarang gue, kan?"

"Kamu kesini cepat cepat agar saya tidak lihat foto itu atau karena kamu nggak ingin kehilangan foto itu?" nada suaranya sendu bikin gue merasa bersalah.

"Gue gak pingin kehilangan foto itu."

Dia balik badan ngadep gue, mukanya datar stoic nyebelin kek biasa, "tapi saya nggak akan kasih ini ke kamu."

Om om kebelet kawin!

"Yaudah sih, gue ada filenya!" gue bentak dia, "jangan harap gue kesini ngos ngosan cuma biar lo gak liat foto itu dan buat lo cemburu!"

Gue balik badan mau keluar, tapi tangannya nahan lengan gue.

"Nggak bisakah kamu menerima saya? Mencoba mencintai saya seperti saya mencintai kamu?"

DHEG

Kok gue ngerasa tertohok? :')

"Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat, anda terlambat. Hati saya sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan akan selalu seperti itu. Jadi anda jangan berharap lebih pada pernikahan palsu ini!" gue nyentak kasar tangan dia. Tapi sebelum gue pergi,

"Waktu merubah semuanya, kalau kamu tidak bisa mencintai saya," dia deketin mulutnya ke kuping gue, "saya bisa membuat kamu mencintai saya dengan cara saya sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

Gue sempet merinding dengerin omongan Om Sasu tadi. Siapa yang bakal cinta sama dia? Well, yeah. Dia emang good looking, kaya, tapi dia bajingan! Gue yakin udah ada puluhan cewe yang pernah tidur sama dia! Bibir dia pun udah bekasnya lonte. He has literally everything! Apa yang dia mau dari cewe kayak gue?

Gak mungkin hal kecil se simpel cinta kan?

Gue udah pulang. Gue gak gubris temen temen gue. Auranya lagi dingin disini. Roman romannya si Tenten masih kesel ma gue. Tapi apa yang gue bilang tadi bener kan?

 **GaaraSabaku**

 _Lg ngapain lo?_

Gaara! Ini Gaara! Bentar. Gue mau nanya. Sebenernya dia sama gue pacaran gak sih? Tapi dia udah nyium gue dan bilang cinta sama gue. Apa berarti dia cowo gue sekarang?

 **HyuugaHina**

 _Gabut gue._

 _SEND_

 _Ga, kita pacaran gak sih?_

 _SEND_

Anjing kepencet send! Mau taroh mana muka gue nanti begoookkk

 **GaaraSabaku**

 _Gue nembak lo pake action gak omdo._

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Bandara jauh ga? Gue mau terbang.

Sasuke Uchiha, gimana cara lo buat gue jatuh cinta sama lo ketika Sabaku Gaara bikin gue tenggelem di lautan sayangnya?

Gue memutuskan buat gak jawab chatnya Gaara lagi. Udah cukup gue di buat baper hari ini. Ntar gue overdosis lagi. Karena apa apa yang berlebihan itu tida baik.

Tapi ya.

Kok gue ngerasa bersalah?

titik.

titik.

titik.

Lo ngarepin gue ngerasa bersalah sama Uchiha itu?

cuih! NGIMPI!

Gue ngerasa bersalah gimana perasaannya Gaara pas tau gue adalah calon istrinya Sasuke? Apa gue harus kasih tau? Gue gak mau kisah cinta gue sama Gaara pegat gegara om om bangsat itu.

Terus gue kudu piye?!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author's note: Hae hae hae~ So here's the competition. Are you #TeamGaara? or #TeamSasu? Oh i already change the pairing to SasuGaaHina kay.

P.s : Gue terharu sama review kalean :')


	10. xXTenXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

HAE HAE~

Ara mau jawabin question kalean kay. Ngukuk bacanya jir Soalnya banyak yang kesel ama si Gaara. Hampir gak ada yang mau Gaara sama Hina. Yak, jadi langsung aja kay.

pit-a-path

Hina kapan inyainya?

Lo mau gue inyainya ama sape lur? -Hina

Maaf, author tida melayani adegan sampe begitu ya, blom kuat mental. Kissing scene aja gemeteran jir -Ara

Saya mengapresiasi pertanyaan anda, doakan saja -Sasukeh

Gue sih mau aja tapi authornya gak mau buat gimana dong? -Gaara

GUE AJA MASI PERJAKA MASA ADEK GUE DULUAN? -Bang Neji

momo yui-chan

Om sasu beneran cinta sama nata gak sih? Kalo iya sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana?

Uchiha tidak pernah main main dengan ucapannya. Sejak saya melihat Hinata di bawah pohon saat dia masih sma. Saya melakukan survei karena ingin menanam investasi di sekolah itu. Entah kenapa tatapan saya jatuh pada dia yang belum saya ketahui namanya. Dia membaca buku braille, tapi saya menatapnya cukup lama sampai saya menyadari bahwa dia tidak buta. Tapi saya kehilangan dia. Jika kamu bertanya kapan saya jatuh cinta, jawabannya adalah saat itu sampai sekarang. Tidak sekali, tapi saya selalu jatuh hati lebih dalam saat melihat matanya. Dan, saya tidak suka dipanggil Om. -Sasukeh

Yodah gue gak ngomong, udah dijelasin noh -Ara

dearsha

Gue sih pinginnya SasuHina tapi authornya udah bilang SasuGaaHina, berarti gak berakhir SH dong.

Awal gue ganti SasuGaaHina karena ada reviu. Kan banyak GaaHina moment, jadinya gue masukin. Tapi... sebenernya Gaara cuman buat bumbu. Masakannya tetep Sasuke ama Hinata. Akhirnya juga Sasuke Hinata. Perlu di ketahui, gue gak suka bikin sad ending, jadi ini hepi ending tapi kalean gak tau kan hepi endingnya kek apa h3h3 -Ara

Saya akan mempertahankan Hinata sebagai teritorial saya -Sasukeh

BYE-chan

Tanya. Gaara bisa gak di bunuh aja? trims

Kalau saya bisa, sudah saya lakukan sejak awal. Tapi Hinata SAAT INI masih mencintai merah sialan itu. Jika saya membunuhnya, saya akan merusak image saya di mata Hinata. Tenang saja, saya akan membuat permainan saya yang akan membuat Hinata milik saya. Lagipula, jika dia langsung saya bunuh, itu terlalu mudah. Saya akan membuat laki laki yang berani meminjam hati Hinata menderita sampai dia yang akan membunuh dirinya sendiri -Sasukeh

Kek psikopat lo om! -Ara

Caaries Laventa

Sas lo suka yang berisi ato yang rata? Alasannya kenapa? Gaar, gue cocok gak sama Levi Ackerman? Kalo cocok kenapa? Hin, kata temen gue gue mirip elu. Menurut lu gimana tuh perkataan temen gue?

Pertanyaanmu mengandung unsur ambigu. Tapi jika maksud kita sama, saya akan memilih yang berisi. Karena tangan saya besar. Jadi agar pas di tangan. -Sasukeh

Lo ngapa nanya begitu? Hubungan sama gue apaan? Iye in biar seneng lu. Doain gue ama Hina yak. -Gaara

Muka gue gak pasaran sih, gue kan gak pernah nampak komuk lo. Kalo lo Caaries Laventa abal abal jelmaan mimi peri gimana dong? G. Canda. Iya lu mirip. Iyain aja biar cepet wkwkwkk. -Hinata

Gak nanya gue ya? :'( Dirikuh inih butuh pertanyaanmu wahai rider baek hati :') -Ara

Ara's note: Maap ya, harusnya Ara updatenya kemaren tapi target questionnya Ara 10 sebenernya tapi dapetnya cuman 5 :') Maap yak

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update, Bahasa tidak baku, dll.

Fic ini hanya hiburan gratis semata. Gue gak maksa buat baca :))

Enjoy~

QOTD:"Egoismu membuatku bertanya, apakah kau bahkan manusia?"

Now Playing: Best Mistake -Ariana Grande ft.Big Sean

.

.

.

.

.

Lo ngarepin gue ngerasa bersalah sama Uchiha itu?

cuih! NGIMPI!

Gue ngerasa bersalah gimana perasaannya Gaara pas tau gue adalah calon istrinya Sasuke? Apa gue harus kasih tau? Gue gak mau kisah cinta gue sama Gaara pegat gegara om om bangsat itu.

Terus gue kudu piye?!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dari tadi sore sampe malem gue gak keluar kamar. Gue juga gak denger suara suara bising toa nya Sakura ato omelan keibuannya Tenten. Kayaknya suasana disini lagi gimana gitu. Gue juga lagi mikir gimana nanti kalo Gaara tau? Dia pasti kecewa sama gue. Tapi pas gue jelasin gue sebenernya gak mau ngelakuin ini dan gue ngelakuin ini karena bokap nyokap gue dan karena dia, apa dia bakal maapin gue?

Yang pasti cinta bakal selalu memaafkan, Hina. -Bang Neji 2k17

Alah bodo. Ngapain tiba tiba tadi Bang Neji muncul di pala gue?! Bikin tambah pusing! Apalagi kalo Bang Neji tau gue mo kawin gak bilang bilang dia? Buset, bisa di bogem mentah gue!

Gue terus berkutat dengan pikiran pikiran gue sambil dengerin lagu. Dan akhirnya gue ketiduran gegara hanyut dalam overthinking gue sendiri sampe pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pagi gue bangun dan siap siap kuliah. Gue emang ngambil kuliah pagi bareng Naruto, Sakura, Bang Neji. Kalo Gaara juga ikut pagi soalnya dia dapet shift sore dari jam 2 sampe jam 8 di toko buku. Oh iye, gue baru tanya tanya jadwalnya Gaara.

Kata dia, pagi dia bangun jam 4 lari pagi sampe jam 5. Terus nonton spongebob sambil sarapan. Spongebob kelar dia bobo lagi ampe jam 7. Jam 7 bangun mandi siap siap kuliah terus jam 7 udah sampe kampus.

Bingung kan? Sama gue juga bingung. Gimana caranya cowo bangun mandi siap siap dan nyampe di jam yang sama? Itu masih menjadi misteri.

Next, dia kuliah sampe jam 12 udah ngecek Ukm nya dia, terus istirahat makan siang, ganti baju kerja, mandi siang karena dia gak bisa mandi sore, jam 2 berangkat ke toko buku.

Oh iye gue juga nanya kenapa dia kerja di toko buku bukannya cafe. Karena dia gak terlalu bisa ngelayanin orang. Terus biar bisa nyuri nyuri pinjem ke toko buku buat bahan. Huehue pinter kan cowo gue?

Sampe jam 8 dia pulang ngerjain tugas sambil ngopi. Kopi kesukaan dia kopi item pait kek aspal. G. Jam 11 baru dia tidur. Dia insomnia sama kek Ino.

Gaji yang dia dapet dari kerja part time 6 jam per hari kali 5 hari seminggu emang gak seberapa. Tapi cukup buat jajan dia. Uang saku ama biaya kos tetep ditanggung ama Tousannya.

Kemaren gue ama Gaara ngitung ngitung pengeluaran gue sama dia sebulan. Buat makan, sehari cuman ngabisin 50k. Dikali 30 jadinya 1.5jt. Kok cukup? Dia katering soalnya. Terus duit bensin sebulan 100k. Terus kos sebulan 700k. Iyalah kosan elit.

Jadi perbulan Tousannya bakal transfer duit 2.5jt. Itu belum uang kuliah sama pajak motornya dia.

Kalo gue, apartmennya beli jadi kagak ada biaya lagi. Makan gue tinggal kasih duit belanja ke Tenten 40k soalnya urunan berempat kan. Terus jajan gue sehari 20k kali sebulan 600k. Duit khusus belanja ama nyalon sebulan dijatah 400k. Transportasi gue udah gabung ama duit jajan.

Jadi Tousan ngasih gue duit sebulan 2.5 juta juga soalnya yang 300 dari Bang Neji XD

Dan itu pun belom biay-

Tok! tok!

"Hina, lo bisa keluar gak?" ini suara Ino.

Gue ngelirik jam masih jam setengah 6 kok. Gue kan kuliah jam 7. Kok Ino udah nyuruh gue keluar? Akhirnya gue turun dari kasur dan buka pintu kamar meskipun rambut gue masi kek singa jantan.

"Paan? Sarapan?" tanya gue bego.

Tiba tiba Sakura dateng, "lo ditungguin sama calon suami lo diluar."

DHEG

ANJRIT MATI GUE :')

Tenten juga ada di depan gue sekarang, "dia jemput lo. Katanya mau fitting baju ama nyari cincin."

Mereka ngamuk. Gue tau itu. Sakura ngamuk apartment gak akan tenang. Ino ngamuk apartment kek kapal pecah. Tenten ngamuk? Siap siap aja lo mati kelaperan.

Dan sekarang mereka ngamuknya bareng?!

"Yaudah, gu-gue si-siap siap dulu. Hehe."

Gue kabur demi nyawa gue. Bodo amat gue make up nya ntar di mobil. Gue langsung keluar dan ngeliat komuknya Om Sasuke yang pingin gue gerus!

"Kamu lupa dengan jadwa-"

"Bisa nggak sih lo tuh bikin idup gue tenang bentar aja?!" bentak gue emosi jiwa.

"Gue bahkan gak lo kasih kesempatan buat jelasin ke sahabat gue!" anjrit aer mata gue dah numpuk, "seenggaknya kalo lo beneran cinta sama gue, biarin gue bahagia!"

Sasuke diem. Dia ngeliatin gue pake tatapan yang gak bisa di jelasin. Pingin rasanya gue lari terus meluk Gaara sekarang. Tapi calon suami gue Sasuke :(

Dia ndeketin gue. Perlahan tapi pasti gue tau dia bakal meluk gue. Gue tau gue harusnya nepis kek nolak kek. Tapi gue butuh pelukan sekarang. Lagipula, badannya enak dipeluk.

"Maaf kalau kamu tidak suka cara saya mencintai kamu. Tapi kewajiban saya hanya untuk mencintai. Masalah kamu mencintai dia, itu hakmu," dia ngomong panjang lebar sambil meluk gue, "saat kamu menjelaskannya sama temanmu."

Kata kata dia bikin gue tenang dan nangis gue reda. Kata kata kayak kata kata Tousan ke gue. Akhirnya gue ngapus air mata gue dan narik dia ke mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya dia calon suami gue, Ten, In, Saku, Naru, Sai, Bang. Sorry gue telat ngasih taunya."

Disini gue. Di samping Sasuke yang genggem tangan gue. Di depan Bang Neji, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, sama Sai. Beberapa dari mereka keleatan shock beberapa natap gue kecewa. Mereka kecewa sama gue. Apa gue harus ngomong tentang kontrak itu biar mereka dukung gue? Tapi mau taroh mana muka Sasu kalo gue bilang.

"Kenapa gue, notabenenya abang lo, baru tau soal ini?" tanya Bang Neji.

"Kemarin lo bilang pacaran sama Bang Gaara," aish mulutnya Sakura lemes banget.

"Lo cinta sama Sasuke, Hin?" tanya Ino komuknya gak sante.

Gue bingung jawabin pertanyaan mereka. Gue pingin nangis tapi malu maluin. Gue ngerasa tangan Sasuke nggenggem tangan gue lebih erat. Sekujur badan gue kerasa anget.

"Saya yang harusnya memberi tahu anda, Tuan Neji. Maaf saya belum sempat. Hinata menghindar dari saya kemarin saat saya melamarnya mungkin dia terkejut. Dan dia mencari pengalihan kepada Tuan Sabaku Gaara. Dan, pertanyaan terakhir sepertinya tidak berhak untuk saya jawab," kata Sasuke sambil ngelirik gue.

Bentar. Kalo gue ngomong kagak, mereka bakal curiga. Kalo gue ngomong iya, gimana perasaan Gaara?

"Mungkin pertanyaan itu bisa ditanyakan secara pribadi kepada Hin-"

"Iya. Gue cinta sama Sasuke."


	11. xXElevenXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update, Bahasa tidak baku, dll.

Fic ini hanya hiburan gratis semata. Gue gak maksa buat baca :))

Enjoy~

QOTD:"Mencintaimu. Sesakit inikah?"

Now Playing: Heart of Gold -Birdy

.

.

.

.

Bentar. Kalo gue ngomong kagak, mereka bakal curiga. Kalo gue ngomong iya, gimana perasaan Gaara?

"Mungkin pertanyaan itu bisa ditanyakan secara pribadi kepada Hin-"

"Iya. Gue cinta sama Sasuke."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Kalau begitu, saya akan langsung pulang," kata Saskeh, "Hime, aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu."

Aku

Kamu

Dia senyum

Gue tau sih, ini pasti akal akalan dia buat ngeyakinin sahabat sahabat gue sama Bang Neji kalo kita bener bener mencintai. Gue ngelirik bentar ke arah mereka ngeliatin kek ngeliat kucing terbang.

Gak tau kenapa, gue malah reflek bales senyuman dia dan nyium pipinya. Mungkin jiwa bitchy gue keluar. Rahangnya dia tuh kissable bgt.

"Ati ati, Sasuke~" kata gue sambil nyender nyender di kusen pintu.

Abis gue nganter dia ke depan, gue masuk lagi. Bang Neji, Naru, Sai juga pada balik. Mereka yang sisa masih ngeliatin gue sengit. Tapi keknya si Tenten b aja sih.

Baru aja masuk guenya, tiba tiba Bang Neji, "Ada banyak yang perlu gue tanyain ke lo. Siapin mental aja dulu."

"I-iye bang iye."

Gue mutusin buat masuk kamar. Gak lama, gue hanyut sama permainan musiknya Birdy. Gue mikir mikir kan ya, sepinter pinternya nyembunyiin mayat, busuknya kebau juga. Sampe kapan Gaara gak tau soal ini? Kalo akhirnya takdir mihak Om Sasu terus gue punya anak, terus dia mutus kontrak, terus gue jadi janda terus...

Gue harus cari cara keluar! Gimana caranya biar dia ngelepasin gue secara rela maupun gak rela. Kalo secara rela, gue harus kelakuan kek nenek lampir. Dia kan lama lama gak betah ma gue.

Kalo gak rela, gue harus lewat jalur hukum. Nuntut dia, segala macem. Eh tapi kan di kontrak tulisannya gak bisa gue yang mutus?

Yodah kalo gitu gue ke club tiap malem. Mabuk mabukan. Ngerokok. Dugem tiap malem. Ngelonte kalo perlu. Bingung ndiri sih gue mikirnya.

Tousan, maapkan anakmu malu maluin :')

 ** _UchihaSasuke_**

 _Apa kamu sungguh sungguh dengan perkataanmu?_

Baperan! Orang gue gitu cuman biar direstuin! Katanya bussinesman! Strategi gitu aja kagak paham lu ler!

 ** _HyuugaHina_**

 _Gak lah. Yang bener aja._

SEND!

Gue ngelempar lagi hape gue ke kasur. Rasanya bocah seumur gue gak pantes dikasi beban segini. Setau gue anak kos cobaannya cuman fakir duid :')

Sampai tiba tiba aja hape gue bunyi. Ada dua chat masuk sih.

 **HarunooSaku**

 _Hin, hari ini Ten kagak masak. Kita udh di cafe Monteau. Sini buru._

Kek gak ada cafe lain sumpa :') Cafe Bang Kiba paling laku pokoknya dah.

 **UchihaSasuke**

 _Kamu cocok menjadi aktris. Kecupan pipi tadi terasa begitu indah sampai saya mengira bahwa itu nyata._

Tunggu.

Kok gue ngerasa tertohok y?

Alah bodo.

Gegara males, gue cuman pake make up tipis. Pake baju celana jeans sama kaos oblong sama jaket denim. Berangkat. Lagi lagi, yang nganter gue abang grab. Bosen gue buka aplikasinya.

Untungnya, abang grab yang satu ini enak diajak ngomong. Dia dengerin gue curhat dan kasih saran. Gue lanjut deh dengerin musik. Eh tiba tiba dah nyampe.

Dari sini, gue udah bisa liat Ino Sakura sama Ten lewat kaca. Mereka masih milih tempat pojokan deket jendela tempat duduk pertama kita kita. Keknya mau ujan, gue langsung aja masuk.

"Gue pesen steak sirloin aja. Minumnya jus alpukat. Udah itu aja Bang," kata gue ke Bang Kiba.

"Lama gak keliatan lu Hin. Mane aje lu?"

"Adalah sibuk gue Bang. Heheh."

Gue melengos langsung jalan ke tempat mereka. Mereka pasti udah pesen duluan makanya gue nyusul. Oh iye. Gue duduknya sendenan kursinya gue taroh depan. Jadi orang yang ngeliat gue cuman bisa ngelus dada ampe rata.

H3h3.

"Kita mau main alus aja sama lo. Ceritain dari awal jan sampe ada yang kelewat."

Gue muter bola mata gue males. Ujung ujungnya juga mereka nginterogasi gue kan?

"Jadi gue pertama kenal Gaara di Uks lo pada tau kan. Nah sebenernya gue tau Sasuke waktu di depan uks waktu itu juga-"

"Tapi waktu gue tanyain lo gak ada nyebut si Om, Te!" kata Sakura nyrocos.

"Bentar dulu ih!" kata gue ngibasin tangan, "tapi gue gak kenal dia. Jadi gue gak nyeritain ke kalian. Tapi tiba tiba om itu ngechat gue. Ternyata namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia.. ngancem Hyuuga Corp. Tumbalnya gue."

Sakura berdiri dan nggebrak meja, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Uhp, Hin, sorry ye, kita gatau kalo masalah lo segini. Tapi.. kita udah keburu emosi dan manggil dia kesini."

Tenten ngelirik ke arah belakang gue. Pelan pelan gue noleh ke belakang ngikutin arah pandangnya Tenten. Dan lo tau siapa?

Gaara. Mukanya merah marah banget.

Demi udelnya Ino! Gue kudu ngapain??!!

"Jadi ini?!" kata Gaara bentak.

Bangke, deg degan gue anjir :') Pulang tinggal nama dah gue nih. Gue masang muka kecut pas Gaara narik salah satu bangku pas di depan gue. Doi natap lurus ke gue buat gue buang pandangan ke sembarang arah.

"Kalo lo tau bakal gini jadinya napa lo terusin?!"

"G-gue g-gak mau orang orang yang gue sayang idupnya hancur."

Tatapannya melembut, "gue kan udah bilang mau bantu lo. Kok lo gak percaya sama gue?"

"Gak akan bisa, Ga-"

"Gue cinta sama lo, bego! Gue mau ngelindungin lo! Apapun konsekuensinya!"

Antara kaget, seneng, salting, speechless gue gak bisa ngomong apa apa. Gerakpun gak bisa. Alhasil gue cuman gigit bibir bawah gue.

"Gue gak ngerti, cinta sama lo tuh sesakit ini," sumpah ini kek bukan Gaara. Sahabat gue malah udah heran ngeliatin Gaara yang bukan Gaara banget. Ya gimana lagi dia ngomong gitu seakan kagak ada orang di sekitarnya!

"Lo cinta sama gue, Hin?"

Tunggu. Keknya dia nanya nih. Berarti kan kudu gue jawab. Trus gue jawab apa?

"I-iya.. lo alasan gue ngelakuin ini.."

Yes! Kena! Cowok dialusin gitu sih udah lumer!

"Ayo kita backstreet."

JEDUER!

Prediksi Sasuke yang Gaara bakal ngajak backstreet udah kejadian. Apa prediksi Sasuke tentang gue yang bakal pegat sama Gaara juga bakal kejadian?

"Iya Ga. Gue sayang sama lo," kata gue melanKOLIS

"Yaudahlah ya dunia punya kalean! Kita cuman numpang! Balik yuk!"

Gue noleh ke arah Sakura yang udah nyeret Ino sama Tenten pergi. Gue ngeringis aja sementara Gaara bingung mo ngapain.

"Gue mau pergi sama Gaara kok. Kalean makan aja dulu disini."

Langsung aja gue narik Gaara keluar. Dia bungkuk bungkuk kasih salam dan gue langsung masang helm motornya dia. Gue duduk di depan dan dia cengo.

"Lo yang bonceng?" tanya dia kikuk.

Gue ngangguk mantep dan nutup kaca helm fullface punya Gaara. Langsung aja dia naik ke belakang gue. Dan gue tancap gas ke arah kosan Gaara.

"Ini mau kemana?" tanya Gaara dikit teriak soalnya anginnya kenceng banget.

"Kosan lo lah. Nganter lo."

"Gosah. Di depan belok kanan. Ke apartment gue aja."

Gue bingung kan. Kalo dia punya apartment ngapain dia ngekos coba?

"Gue Sabaku. Gue punya apartment."

Gue nyibir dia di depan. Hehe kan kagak di belakang. Tapi iya sih gue kadang lupa kalo dia marganya Sabaku. Orang pertama kali liat gue juga gak percaya kalo gue Hyuuga.

Akhirnya gue belok tuh ke kanan. Sampe Gaara noel noel pundak gue tanda suruh berhenti. Gue berhenti pas di depan gedung yang selangit. Harganya pasti juga selangit lah :')

"Gue mau ke minimarket bentar beli beli. Lo ke apartment nomer 0515 passnya 1404," kata dia sambil naik lagi ke motornya.

Sampe di lobi, gue langsung naik ke atas. Liftnya kosong. Pas di lantai 3, ada orang naik juga. Orangnya pas mau masuk kek mundur selangkah gitu tapi masuk lagi. Gue juga gak ngeliat mukanya soalnya dia langsung ambil posisi di belakang gue.

Gue langsung ke apartment yang dimaksud Gaara. Pas gue masuk, gue melongo liat dalemnya. Di ruang tamu gayanya American Style campur Retro. Ruang makannya ada meja kayunya. Ada akuarium yang berkusen kayu ivory di sebelah kulkas. Gue masuk kamarnya yang ternyata ada walk in closetnya. Di kamar mandi kamarnya, ada bathubnya. Kalo di kamar mandi luar cuman shower aja.

Tapi di lantai dua ada jacuzzi nya. Dia juga punya ruangan home teather gitu. Kami-samaaaa.

Ting nong!

Nah ini pasti Gaara. Gue lari ke pintu ngerapihin rambut gue bentar. Bajunya sekalean dong.

Gue buka pintunya.

Set.

"Sasuke?"

Buru buru gue tutup pintunya. Tapi berhasil di tahan sama dia. Penyerahan gue masrahin pintunya buka dan biarin dia masuk. Gue lari ke kamar mandinya sebelum dia ngeraih gue. Satu satunya kunci cuman kayak di kaitin doang.

"Hinata! Saya tau kamu di dalam!"

Sasuke ngetok ngetok pintunya gak sante. Gue gemeteran di dalem sambil nahan pintu sebisa gue pake badan 48kg gue. Gue tau pintu ini gak akan tahan lebih lama. Saat gue kalut banget, gue ngambil kertas bekas struk IndoApril di kantong gue.

Di wastafel ada pena. Langsung gue saut dan gue coretin huruf huruf yang bentuk sebuah kalimat.

 _Gue bakal balik_

Buru buru gue taroh di atas wastafel lagi.

JDAR!

"Ikut saya sekarang."

Sasuke narik pergelangan tangan gue kasar. Mukanya merah sampe keringetan. Dia ngusap mukanya kasar di tengah jalan. Tangan gue sakit sih tapi gue takut protes. Jadinya ya gue diem aja.

Di mobil, begitu gue masuk pintu langsung dikunci sama Om Suigetsu. Suasana dingin banget. Gue ngeliat Sasuke aja kagak berani. Dia makin narik rambutnya frustasi.

"Ehm, Lo... baik baik kan?"

Sasuke noleh ke gue. Sumpah mukanya ancur. Tapi tetep ganteng. Gue mikir apaan sih! Tapi buru buru dia ngalihin kepalanya lagi.

"Kamu sadar kalau kamu itu calon istri saya?" gue ngangguk takut, "dan kamu masih berani ke apartement Sabaku itu?"

Kok gue berasa cabe?

"Saya tidak tahu, mencintai kamu..." dia noleh ke gue, "bisa sesakit ini."

 _"Gue gak ngerti, cinta sama lo tuh bisa sesakit ini."_

Harus banget ya mereka ngomong hal yang sama di hari yang sama?! Bikin gue tertohok tau gak!!!

"Saya cuma mau kamu. Apa itu sulit sekali di kabulkan oleh Tuhan?" Sasuke nopang kepalanya pake dua tangan yang di tahan sama lututnya. Mungkin karena gue cewek, jiwa simpati gue keluar. Awalnya cuman sekedar tepukan pundak. Tapi badan gue tiba tiba ngedeket sama dia. Tangan gue juga ngarahin dia buat sandaran sama gue.

Dengan jarak deket banget kek gini, gue makin sadar kalo ternyata Sasuke tuh wanginya mint banget. Nanti gue tanya dia pake parfum apa. Bang Neji mau ultah soalnya. Gue bingung mau kado apa.

Masih sempet mikirin gituan!!

Ya, jadi posisinya sekarang tuh, Sasuke nyender di perpotongan leher gue. Tangannya ngelingkerin perut gue sementara tangan gue puk puk dia satunya meluk dia.

Pas gue liat kaca, gue nangkep Om Suigetsu ngelirik gue dengan pandangan

T E R K E D J O E T

Jimayu *


	12. xXTwelveXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update, Bahasa tidak baku, dll.

Fic ini hanya hiburan gratis semata. Gue gak maksa buat baca :))

Enjoy~

QOTD:"Iya, wanita itu milikku. Dan iya, wanitaku bersamanya. Asal kau tahu, aku benci kalimat sebelum ini."

Now Playing: Secret Love Song -Little Mix ft.Jason Derulo

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, jadi posisinya sekarang tuh, Sasuke nyender di perpotongan leher gue. Tangannya ngelingkerin perut gue sementara tangan gue puk puk dia satunya meluk dia.

Pas gue liat kaca, gue nangkep Om Suigetsu ngelirik gue dengan pandangan

T E R K E D J O E T

Jimayu *

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kita turun pas di depan Mademoseille Boutique. Sasuke ngisyaratin Suigetsu untuk markirin mobilnya. Pas doi ngajak gue masuk, gue ngekor cem anak ayam. Tapi ini butik mahal banget :') Oh iya calon laki gue CEO yah :)

"Sasuke, lama gak ketemu! Kau datang ke pesta nanti kan?" tanya cewek yang kayaknya sebaya sama Om Sasuke.

"Ya. Karena itu saya kesini, Shizune" Sasuke narik pundak gue terus diseret ke depan dia, "saya butuh kamu untuk merias dia."

Kakak yang dipanggil Shizune tadi ngelietin gue dengan pandangan nilai. Gue kikuk banget sumpa, "perfect canvas! Oh! Kulit porselen, hidung simetris, dagu lancip! rambut panjang!"

"Bibir manis!" Shizune nguyek nguyek gue pake tangannya, "pastinya kau udah nyicipin bibirnya kan, Suke?"

Anjir :)

"Uh, cantikku sayang... Apa kau mau menggunakan kontak lensa?"

"Jangan. Matanya adalah favoritku. Dia sempurna dengan mata itu," katanya Suke nginterupsi.

"Kau nemu dimana Suke?" dikata gue anak pungut ditanya nemu dimana :')

"Dia calon istri saya. Hinata Hyuuga."

Cewek di depan gue ini langsung nutup mulutnya yang kebuka pake tangannya, "aku barusan pegang pegang muka putri Hyuuga?!"

"Cukup, Shizune," Sasuke nepis tangan Shizune dari muka gue, "jadikan dia wanita tercantik di ball room nanti malam."

Shizune negakkin badan trus hormat ala ala tentara, "siap Bos!"

Sasuke narik gue jauh bentar, "aku akan pergi membeli sesuatu. Kau baik baiklah disini."

Gue diem aja soalnya gue masi merasa bersalah tadi. Gue ngangguk dan senyum tipis sampe dia pergi dan udah gak keliatan lagi.

"Jadi, Nona Hyuuga. Akan aku buat Suke terikat sama kamu selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Shizune, apa dia sudah si-" Sasuke tiba tiba nyelonong masuk pas gue lagi ngaca, "ap..."

Gak usah tedeng aling aling dia jalan cepat ke arah gue. Tiba tiba dia nyium gue! Gue b aja sih tapi kewalahan kan. Gincu gue luntur ntar.

"Wow, wow, wow... Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat! Terima kasih! Mahakaryaku rusak karenamu!"

Sasuke langsung mundur kikuk sambil garuk garuk tengkuk. Emang laki ya :) tapi bibirnya juga ena bei de wei.

"Saya akan membawa pulang kencanku, Shizune. Sebutkan harganya lewat pesan singkat dan akan saya kirimkan ke akunmu."

Shizune nyorak nyorak seneng kek anak kecil baru dapet hadiah. Dia nggandeng gue kedepan dan masuk lagi ke mobil. Gue bilang makasih sama Kak Shizune tadi. Dia nyuruh gue manggil Kak. Awalnya sih mau gue panggil tante h3h3.

"Kau sangat menawan malam ini."

Sambil kek malu malu gitu gue megangin poni gue. Rambut gue yang lurus sepinggang ditata rapi jadi sanggul modern. Dikiri kepala gue dikasih pita warna biru muda. Di leher gue, ada kalung mutiara yang panjang di belakang.

Baju gue backless biru muda. Dihiasin renda dibagian pinggang. Roknya yang depan selutut dan yang belakang panjang sampe nyapu lantai :)

"Eh, tiap hari lah gue cantik."

Stay cool, Hin, stay cool, "btw, lo mau ngajak gue kemana sampe kudu dandan begini?"

Sasuke senyum kecil. Tapi senyumnya kali ini beda. Kayak ada sesuatu yang dia rencanain, "pesta peresmian kerjasama besar besaran."

Gue manggut manggut doang males nanya. Hem. Tiba tiba gue nanya dalem hati, Gaara cowo gue lagi ngapain ya? Apa dia kelabakan nyari gue? Tapi gue gak bisa kabarin dia hape gue lobet.

"Hina, ini tempatnya, kau sudah siap?" tangan Sasuke ada di depan gue posisinya telapak tangan diatas.

Gue nyambut tangan Sasuke dan gandeng kayak orang pacaran beneran. Abisnya gue nganga mulu gegara dekorasi disini bagus banget. Dekorasi ala ala glamour prancis gitu. Gak terlalu besar sebenernya, tapi penataannya buat gedung ini kerasa lebih lega.

Disekeliling udah banyak orang dateng. Mata gue udah nangkep beberapa orang yang gue kenal. Itachi, abangnya Sasuke contohnya. Dan Itachi jalan ke arah gue.

"Otouto! Adik ipar!" anjir :), "bagaimana pestanya? Konanlah yang mendekorasi semuanya!"

"Baka aniki. Aku menikmatinya. Selera Konan memang sangat bagus aku mengakuinya," si Sasuke ngomong, "tapi kenapa dia bisa memilihmu? Apa kau semacam zonk baginya?"

Sasuke ketawa khas Uchiha, "sialan kau, Otouto! Hinata, kapan kapan, pukul dia untukku ya. Kalian mungkin akan melangkahiku. Kurelakan asal dia bersedia menjadi Tuan Besar Uchiha selanjutnya. Nikmati pestanya! Kita bicara lagi nanti!"

Gue cuman senyum doang. Gue harus jadi kalem disini. Jadi gue pencitraan terus. Nah! Bang Neji! Tapi gue belom kuat mental terus gimana dong :')

"Hinata, may i?" gue noleh ke Sasuke. Dia ngelakuin hal yang sama kayak tadi keluar mobil.

Baru ngeh pas gue liat sekitar ternyata mau acara dansa. Bang Neji tuh partner dansa pertama gue. Dia yang ngajarin gue. Jadi gue gak malu maluin amat kalo diajak dansa kek holkay kebanyakan.

Gue naruh tangan gue di dada Sasuke satunya gue satuin sama telapak tangannya. Tangan dia satunya ngelingkerin pinggang gue. Kita maju mundur ngikutin musik sampe gue hanyut disana. Gue ngerasa nyaman deket dia.

"Saya cinta sama kamu," Omongan Sasuke di tengah tengah dansa agak bikin gue kaget dan jatuh dari heels gue.

Gue megangin tumit gue yang nyutnyutan. Dia jongkok dan ngelepas heels gue dua duanya, "maaf. Kamu gak papa?"

Itu non formal btw :)

Meskipun sakit sih, dikit, tapi gue geleng geleng. Dia narik gue ke tengah tengah hall dansa lagi. Dan ngelanjutin yang tadi.

"Injak kaki saya. Akan membuat kamu lebih nyaman."

Sumpah gue gak bisa berkata kata. Ino gak pernah bilang kalo cewe bakalan speechles kalo didekat orang yang bikin nyaman. Dan sekarang yang ada di pala gue cuman, Bang Neji kemana coba?

Reflek kan ya, gue celingak celinguk curi pandang ke sekitar buat mastiin. Itu..

Tenten sama Bang Neji?

Mereka dansa juga sama gue. Sambil ketawa ketawa bahagia. Tapi gue juga liat Naruto sama Sakura ngelakuin hal yang sama. Anjir ada Ino juga ama Sai disana.

"Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Yamanaka, ada disini," katanya Sasuke tiba tiba. Mungkin dia nyadar kalo gue ngeliatin mereka yang gue kenal dan gak fokus dansa.

Cara dansa ini, kita cuman muter muter dan ganti pasangan ke arah kiri. Jadi partner gue bakal ganti abis ini. Gue ngelepasin pegangan gue dan beralih ke partner gue yang selanjutnya di tengah tengah musik.

Gue harus nunduk untuk ngehormatin partner dansa gue ini. Seharusnya dia juga ngelakuin hal yang sama. Pas gue ngangkat kepala, ternyata Bang Neji.

"Hai Degem," kata dia serius, "ato harus gue panggil calon nyonya Uchiha?"

"Tenten pasti udah cerita ke lo kan, kenapa gue ngelakuin itu?"

Bang Gaara ndecih gak suka, "saat lo udah punya pacar? Lo gila? Seinget gue, gue gak pernah ngajarin lo selingkuh meskipun gue gak begitu suka sama si Gaara ini. Dia sahabat gue."

Udeh deh. Kicep gue. Siap siap ganti pasangan abis ini. Gue ngelepas pegangan gue sama abang gue. Dia juga ngelakuin hal yang sama. Bang Neji sekarang sama unknown stranger.

Dan gue?

Gaara?

"Lo cantik," gak basa basi. Okay i get it.

Semua pasangan kalo dansa itu jaraknya 5cm. Sedangkan gue narik dia lebih dalem yang akhirnya gue nyender di dada dia. Gaara gak ngelawan. Dia ngikutin cara main gue. Dan gue udah gak peduli lagi mau Sasuke liat kek, siapa kek.

Nah gue cintanya ma Gaara, lo bisa apa?

"Kok gue nyut nyutan ya liat lo turun dari mobilnya Uchiha tadi, hm?"

Gue ngangkat kepala gue dari dadanya. Gaara yang ngambek gue toel toel pipinya, "cemburu Bang?"

"Gue cintanya sama lo kok," kata gue santai.

Semuanya pada ngeliatin gue sambil kasak kusuk. Mereka nunjuk nunjuk gue sambil gumamin kata cabe yang masih ketangkep telinga gue. Pas musiknya selese,

Sasuke lari ke arah gue.

"Tuan Sabaku, terima kasih telah menjaga Hinata, sahabatku," katanya sambil senyum. What?

Gaara sama bingungnya kayak gue. Bang Neji, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Tenten, ama Sakura ikut nimbrung juga.

"Wah, lo emang sahabat paling baik, Gaar. Jagain calon istri sahabat lo!" kata Bang Neji.

Kayaknya gue udah masuk permainan deh. Mereka berusaha gimana caranya biar gue gak dikatain cabe. Mereka buat seolah olah Sasuke ama Gaara udah temenan dan Gaara cuman jagain gue.

"Uhm, Sasuke~ Gue mau ngomong sama Gaara dulu ya."

Sasuke agak kaget denger kata kata dari gue barusan, "silahkan, sayang."

Yap, kata terakhir adalah alasan Gaara ndecih. Gue bawa dia ke balkon. Gue udah cape sama pencitraan ini. Tangga demi tangga gue tapakin. Di belakang gue Gaara ngekor. Sampe di balkon, gue langsung ngehirup udara seakan gue baru nafas hari ini.

"Lo baik baik aja kan?"

Gue noleh terus senyum ke Gaara, "gue kuat kok."

Gaara jalan ke arah gue terus genggem tangan gue sambil ngeliat langit malem, "langit malem gak pernah seindah ini sebelum gue ketemu lo."

Gue masang muka kayak 'masa sih?' ngeremehin gombalnya dia.

"Gue pernah jatuh ke dunia malem. Dan gue gak mau jatuh lagi," katanya sendu, "kecuali lo yang nyuruh gue."

"Ngapain gue nyuruh lo ngelakuin hal yang gak lo suka?"

Gaara ngelepas genggemannya, "buktinya lo ngelakuin itu ke gue sekarang, Hin."

"Gue gak suka dia nyentuh lo. Kenapa lo biarin dia?"

Insting gue mengatakan kalo gue harus meluk dia. Gue dekap dia eret banget. Gaara malah nyembunyiin kepalanya di perpotongan leher gue. Ketauan banget kalo dia cape sama idupnya.

Dan gak lama kemudian gue ngerasain pundak gue basah.


	13. xXThirteenXx

〘R.O.U.G.E〙

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Explicit contents, Typos, Lemon nyerempet, Harsh words, OOC, Slow update, Bahasa tidak baku, dll.

Fic ini hanya hiburan gratis semata. Gue gak maksa buat baca :))

Enjoy~

QOTD:"Aku bisa melihat kedalam mata semua wanita di dunia dan masih menginginkanmu."

Now Playing: Gangsta -Kehlani

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue gak suka dia nyentuh lo. Kenapa lo biarin dia?"

Insting gue mengatakan kalo gue harus meluk dia. Gue dekap dia eret banget. Gaara malah nyembunyiin kepalanya di perpotongan leher gue. Ketauan banget kalo dia cape sama idupnya.

Dan gak lama kemudian gue ngerasain pundak gue basah.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gue linglung, bingung. Gue dateng ke apartment gue dianterin Gaara. Pas semuanya dah pulang dari ball room. Sasuke pun bahkan udah pulang. Tiba tiba gue ngerasa hampa aja. Kayak... Lo hidup tapi lo sekarat. Meskipun lo menang, lo kalah juga. Kan kampret. Gue gak pengalaman sih ngerasain perasaan kecewek cewekan yang mellow begini.

Daripada galau, akhirnya kepikiran juga gue pas ngeliat kompor. Biasanya Bang Neji selalu bikinin gue teh tarik anget pas gue atau dia lagi banyak pikiran. Apartment gue luas sih. Cukup buat empat kamar. Aslinya kita pingin nyari yang kamar 2 tapi kan nanti gak bisa bawa cowok pulang, ups.

Apa? Mau bilang kalo gue player? Heh mbak, gue gini gini belom jebol segel. Nah lo?

Iya emang gue player. Tapi gue tau batasan batasan yang gak boleh mereka lewatin. Lagian, prinsip No sex before marriage masih gue junjung tinggi kok. Tanya aja ama Bang Neji :)

Abis selese nyeduh, gue pergi ke deket kamar. Aslinya mau langsung ke kasur, tapi balkon keliatan menggoda. Jadinya gue leyeh leyeh di balkon. G.

Cuman duduk duduk doang deng.

Gue pingin cerita tapi ama sape? Ya terpaksa kudu nelpon Bang Neji. E tapi ganggu gak ya? Ya iyalah bego!

Yaudah gue tidur ae lah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh bangun lo! Di de o lo!"

"Hmmhhh ashhh apaan siihhh?" gue geliet geliet kek ulet kepanasan.

"Gak usah desah anjir. Lo di drop out dari kuliahan."

Gue langsung bangun dan ngeliat Bang Neji duduk di pinggir kasur gue. Ban Neji otomatis langsung munggungin gue karena dia tau gue kalo tidur telanjang. Soalnya sehat. Gue masang komuk minta penjelasan kan ya. Nah kok, dia malah ngajuin surat.

Di kertas itu ada tulisan, Pihak universitas nge drop out gue karena alasan permintaan wali. Jadi gue keluar bukan di de o?

Wali gue bukannya Tousan?

Seenggaknya belom Sasuke kan?!

Kok dia seenak udel nyuruh Tousan gue nandatanganin ginian?!

"Kok babang terima adeknya diginiin?!" bentak gue, "lo rela gue jadi istri orang?!"

"Sorry dek, tapi gue lebih setuju lo sama Sasuke daripada sama Gaara," katanya pelan, "bukannya apa tapi masa depan lo bakalan lebih terjamin. Gue sebagai abang lo cuman pengen yang terbaik buat lo."

Gue jalan ngebasuh muka ninggalin Bang Neji di kasur. Gue mandi cepet dan ganti baju tapi masih nemuin Bang Neji tiduran di kasur gue. Gue langsung ke arah pintu buat keluar.

"Seinget gue Tousan bilangnya ke lo jaga gue biar gue bahagia," kata gue sambil munggungin dia, "tapi bahagia gue sama Gaara, terus gimana dong?"

Gue ngebanting pintu sambil keluar. Gue yakin mukanya Bang Neji cengo banget. Sahabat sahabat gue lagi kumpul di meja makan.

"Sarapan dulu, Hin.."

"Makasih."

Dan gue langsung telpon Gaara di lobi. Berharap dia ngangkat telpon gue di sisa pulsa gue yang miris ini. Apalah daya gue lebih butuh kuota daripada pulsah.

 _"Halo?"_

"Gaara? Ini gue. Gue... gue butuh.."

 _"Shhh. Lo dimana? Gue kesana sekarang."_

"Gue masih di lobby apartment gue."

 _"Tunggu gue. 5 menit gue nyampe."_

Tut!

Biar Gaara nanti gak harus parkir, gue jalan ke pinggir jalan. Dan gak lama kemudian motornya Gaara sama Gaara nya nongol di depan gue sambil nyodorin gue helm.

"Kemana?"

"Lo mau gue ajak gila gak?" tanya gue.

"Bukannya gue udah gila gara gara lo?"

Gue senyum kecil. Gaara langsung ngegas motornya. Gue gatau sih dia mau kemana. Tapi kemana aja asal ada dia gue mau mau aja. Dd rela mz. Kalo gue gak mandi tadi, gue pasti udah ketiduran di punggungnya Gaara sumpah sandarable banget :')

Setelah Gaara minggir bentar karena gue yang minta, gue nyodorin kertas yang tadi di kasih bang Neji. Gaara marah sih keliatannya. Beda banget sama komuknya Bang Neji yang flat. Cuman alisnya curem aja dikit tadi. Gaara nyimpen suratnya di balik jaket kulitnya. Terus lanjut lagi. Tapi kali ini keknya gue tau. Pasti ke Uchiha Corp.

"Halo? Ya. Siapkan. Saya tidak akan menunggu."

Gaara mencet handsfreenya lagi. Terus dia menggok ke sebuah van putih tulisannya Sabaku Corp. Dia juga nyuruh gue turun.

"Lo ganti baju gih," kata Gaara sambil nyodorin baju terusan lavender lengen panjang selutut pake renda.

Aish, ini mah kecewek cewekan banget. Gaara juga ganti setelan kantor. Jas item sama dasi warnanya sama kayak baju gue. Kapelan dah nih :)

Selese ganti, kita langsung cabut lagi pake motornya Gaara. Dan gue nyadar sesuatu. Sekali gue masuk Uchiha Corp idup gue tambah berantakan. Apa kali ini juga?

"Hei, Hin," Gaara ngelambaiin tangannya depan gue soalnya gue ngelamun, "ada gue disini. Lo tenang aja."

Gue senyum bentar terus langsung gandeng Gaara masuk. Gue tau persis kantor Sasuke dimana. Jadi gue mepet mepetin badan gue ke Gaara karena gue yakin dia bisa liat. Di depan pintu masuk, gue dongak ke atas dan ngeliat Sasuke nunduk ngeliatin Gue sama Gaara dari atas.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya!" tiba tiba banyak bapak bapak bukain jalan buat gue, tapi nahan Gaara buat tetep di luar.

"Gaara. Gue bisa sendiri," Gaara ngangguk ngerti dan ngasihin amplop yang isinya surat tadi.

Gue ke atas langsung ke kantor Sasuke. Langsung gue dobrak pintunya gak pake nyelow.

Emang pernah ya gue masuk sini gak pake gebrak pintu? Kayaknya gak deh.

"Maksud lo apa?!"

Sasuke ngeliatin gue sendu. Iya gue ngerti dia emang cogan dan gue lemah ama cogan. Tapi gue gak bisa lemah sekarang dong.

"Gue sabar ya sama lo. Tapi lo ngelunjak sekarang! Lo pikir kuliah gak penting buat gu-"

"Penyakit Tousan kembali. Saya takut dia tidak bisa melewati minggu ini."

Tousan dia bukannya udah gak ada ya? Terus Tousan sape? Mungkin gak kalo yang dimaksud Sasuke tuh, Tousan gue sama Bang Neji?

"Kita berangkat ke LA besok. Tentu itu keputusanmu kalau kau masih mau datang menemui Tousanmu."

Gue beku di tempat. Ya iyalah siapa yang seneng dibilang Tousannya sekarat?! Kali ini, mungkin gue gak akan keluar sambil banting pintu. Ya, karena gue udah lemes duluan dan semuanya jadi item.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala gue rasanya cenat cenut banget sampe mau mati rasanya. Tapi gue gak ngerasa gue lagi di kasur gue yang paling empuk. Gue ngerjepin mata dan ngeliat Sasuke yang lagi baca majalah. Jadi gue nyender di bahunya gitu. Dan kita lagi ada di kursi jet.

"Tidurmu nyaman? Maaf saya tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur di kamar karena pramugari disini belum membersihkannya."

Gue manggut manggut dengerin Sasuke. Tapi uh, kan gue kemaren ke kantor Uchiha masih sekitar jam 10 pagi. Nah gue barusan ngelirik jam pas jam 7 pagi. Jadi gue pingsan hampir 22 jam. Anjir pantesan gue laper. Gak makan seharian gue.

Pas ada pramugari lewat, gue deketin mbaknya, "mbak, ada makanan apa kek gitu?"

Mbaknya senyam senyum ndiri terus bilang, "ada. Saya siapkan."

Sasuke masih baca majalah. Pas di halaman yang ada fotonya. Narsis emang!

"Coba sini gue liat."

Gue gak minta ijin sih. Langsung aja gue nyamber majalah yang ada di tangan dia. Gue baca judulnya "Wajah Baru CEO Uchiha Corp, Lajang Muda!"

"Cih, narsis amat lo foto ndiri diliatin," kata gue remeh.

"Siapa bilang saya memandangi foto saya?"

"Nah terus?" Sasuke nunjuk paragraf akhir artikel ini.

 _Dalam pidato peresmian anak perusahaan, Sasuke Uchiha menambahkan, "Saya tidak akan berhasil tanpa dua orang wanita di belakang saya." Kita yakin pasti wanita pertama adalah ibunya. Namun saat ditanya tentang wanita kedua, Uchiha itu menutupnya sambil berkata, "Kalian bisa melihatnya mengucap janji suci di altar bersamaku nanti."_

Dia.. bahas gue kah?

Ya iyalah bego!

Anjir blushing! Gak! Pipi merah gue cuman punyanya Gaara! "pidato lo kayak anak esde baru pacaran tau gak! Alay!"

"Lalu kenapa pipimu merah? Saya tahu saya orang yang romantis."

"Najisin!" gue langsung ngacir ke belakang. Malu lah gue! Taroh mana muka gue anjing?!

Karena nahan malu, gue akhirnya makan di kayak pantrynya jet. Denger denger bentar lagi bakalan landing. Bagus deh gue bisa makan sepuasnya. Tapi gue kepikiran Tousan. Gue belom sukses gak mau kehilangan Tousan gue. Yah walaupun udah sukses gak mau kehilangan juga sih.

Yang muda aja udah banyak yang pergi padahal masih sehat. Buat peluang Tousan pergi juga semakin besar dong. Tapi gue tetep percaya Kami-sama bakalan kasih sesuatu tepat pada waktunya.

"Hinata, kita harus cepat ke rumah Tousan."

Ya. Gue cuman ngikut aja sama dia. Kita naik mobil tetep disupirin sama Om Suigetsu. Entahlah Om Suigetsu ini gak pernah pisah sama Sasuke. Nanti aja gue usulin kenapa Sasuke kawinnya gak sama Om Suigetsu daripada sama gue. Y x g kuy.

Mobilnya sih gue gak tau dapet dari mana. Mobil nyolong juga gue gak peduli. Pokoknya gue terima beres aja.

Hellooow? Ini Uchiha plis deh. Sertifikat rumah ae numpuk apalagi cuman mobil? Segudang lah.

"Hinata. Kau.. sedang apa?"

Ya. Masalah sosialisasi tuh karena banyak orang nanya. Wyd daripada hyd. Baca: lagi apa daripada bagaimana kabar? Dan itu buat gue muntah.

"Cek feeds instagram," ya, gue lagi gak mood debat sama orang macem dia.

Yang gue pikirin sekarang adalah tentang chat Bang Neji barusan yang dia bilang kalo...

 _Dek, gue punya berita baik dan buruk. Baiknya, gue nyusul lo ke LA. Buruknya..._

 _Gaara juga nyusul lo ke LA._


End file.
